Seeking Justice
by malic124
Summary: The case against Dani is about to start. But, Brandon is reluctant to testify. Detective Nick Amaro, having recently transferred to California to be closer to his children, contacts his former colleagues in New York to assist in the case. I know this is a crossover, but it focuses mainly on The Fosters characters, with some SVU in there. This is also a companion to my story, Help.
1. Call for Help

Stef looked up from her computer. Mike and a Hispanic-looking man were standing in front of her. The Hispanic man was dressed in a suit, and she noticed a detective's badge glistening on his hip.

"Who's your friend, Mike?" she asked.

"This is Detective Nick Amaro," said Mike. "He's from the Special Victims Unit."

"SVU? Is there a sex crime you need help with, detective? Mike and I would be glad to help."

"Actually, it's not a case you can really help with, Mrs. Foster," Amaro said. "I'm here about your son's case against Dani Collins."

Stef's facial expression changed. She had a dark look upon her.

"That woman deserves to be put away for life," Stef seethed. "She's lucky I don't kill her."

"Easy, Stef," warned Mike.

"I get it, Mrs. Foster," Amaro interjected, sensing the tension between the two. "I have a son and daughter. I would do anything to protect them. I'm sure you want the same for your children."

"Of course I would," Stef whispered.

"And that's why you won't have any problem in bringing your son to my squadroom. I wouldn't ask, but Collins is about to be indicted for not only what she did to your son, but also to two other boys. We need him to testify in order to make sure she stays in jail until her trial."

Stef sighed before she nodded. "I'll bring him in tomorrow, Detective. I assume you know what you're doing?"

"Ma'am, I came from Manhattan SVU in New York. I've seen a lot of things, and I've worked with countless survivors. I will do whatever I can to help your son."

* * *

As Brandon was putting away the dishes, Stef and Lena walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, Love, can we talk for a minute?" asked Stef in a gentle tone.

Brandon shut the water off. "What'd I do this time?"

Stef grinned sadly. She looked at Lena for assurance. Lena patted her on the arm. She sighed before turning back to Brandon.

"The DA's office is going to be indicting Dani soon for what she did to you."

Brandon's face sank. "Dani?" he asked. "She's getting out?"

"No, no, that's not it at all, Brandon," Stef said, grabbing onto Brandon's hand. "The DA is going to be indicting, which will make sure that she will stay in jail until her trial."

"And then what? She just gets to walk around free?"

"No. She will be in jail the whole time. The thing is, the DA needs you to testify."

"Me? Why?"

"You're a witness, Love. It's the only way that will make sure she stays in jail until she is put on trial for what she did to you."

Brandon shook his head, a few tears streaming down his face. "I don't know if I can do this," he said in a shaky voice.

Stef moved forward and pulled him into her arms. "I know how hard it is, Brandon. But, Mama and I will be here with you, the whole way. Your Dad's going to be there, too. And the whole family. We'll be there to support you."

Brandon broke of the hug, nodding as he wiped tears from his face. "What do I have to do?"

"Tomorrow, your Dad and I are taking you to the Special Victims Unit squadroom," said Stef. "They handle sex crimes. There's a detective there who needs to speak to you about what happened. Once that's done, we'll just wait until the indictment. One step at a time."

Brandon nodded again. "Uh….do you mind if I go take a shower? I'm feeling really tired."

"Of course," said Lena. "I'll finish up the dishes. Brandon turned and left the room while she walked over to the sink. "I don't like this," she said.

"I know. It's not going to be easy for any of us, especially Brandon."

"Not helping."

Stef grinned. "Have faith, my love," she said wrapping her arms around Lena and kissing her on the cheek. "The detective interviewing him tomorrow came from Manhattan's SVU. I've heard some incredible stories about them. We'll be in good hands."

* * *

Nick knocked on his Captain's door. She was on the phone, but motioned for him to come in. He shut the door behind him before sitting down in front of her desk.

Suddenly, she laughed loudly. "Well, tell 'em that old Cindy Reid will knock him out if he pulls that one off," she said heartily. She laughed again. "Sounds good. Listen, I've gotta go, OK? Gotta get back to work. Talk to you soon."

She hung up the phone. "Nick, how did your interview with Brandon Foster go?"

"Difficult," said Amaro. "He's clearly suffering from PTSD. He's got all the classic signs of a survivor. He keeps wanting to blame himself for what Collins did to him. And he's nervous about testifying."

"Sounds like quite a package," she said. "Need any help?"

"You know, I might. But, I think I've got someone in mind who'd be willing to help us out. An old friend."

Reid nodded. "Give your friend a call. And take tomorrow off, Nick. You've earned it."

* * *

"Daddy, can we call Olivia now?" asked Zara.

Nick glanced at his watch. "It's almost lunchtime back in New York. She might not answer."

"Please Daddy!"

Nick sighed. "All right, let's give it a try." He grabbed his iPad and sat on the couch with Zara, waiting for someone to answer.

Suddenly, the face of one of his former workers, Fin Tutuola, appeared on the screen.

"Sup, man?" asked Fin, grinning.

"Hey, where's Liv?"

"She'll be right back, she's running downstairs to go grab Noah. Hey, look who's video chatting us instead of working!" Fin called behind him. Carisi and Rollins walked over to Fin, smiling at the camera.

"Working hard, eh?" asked Rollins.

"Captain gave me the day off."

"You already piss her off? Damn, man, that's cold," said Fin.

Nick grinned. "I've been working a lot of overtime past couple of weeks. Captain said to take off for a day. So, what's up with Noah coming to work? I thought Liv wanted him to stay away from the office."

"Sitter is having surgery done this afternoon, so the Lieutenant is going to have him here for the afternoon," said Carisi. "We were just about to have lunch."

"Who you all talking to?" came a familiar voice from behind the other detectives. They moved out of the way, showing Olivia Benson, holding her baby son, Noah.

"Well, hey there, stranger!" Liv exclaimed.

"Hey, Liv," Nick said, smiling.

"Hi Olivia, hi Noah!" said Zara excitedly. "I miss you!"

"We miss you, too, sweetie," said Olivia. She pointed at the computer screen for Noah. "Noah, can you say 'hi' to Nick and Zara?"

Noah glanced at them, looking confused. Then, he smiled. "Hi!" he said brightly.

"Hey, buddy, I miss you!" said Nick. "Glad to hear you talking now."

"He doesn't say much, but he's pretty good at the words he does say," said Liv cheerfully. "So, how's San Diego?"

"It's good. Captain is a good woman. She reminds me of you."

Liv smiled. "Glad you're working with someone good."

"Yeah," said Nick, hesitating.

"What is it?"

"I need some advice, Liv. You mind if I ask in private?"

"Sure," said Olivia. She handed Noah to Fin, and picked up the laptop, carrying it into her office.

"Zara, can you give me a minute to talk to Liv? I'll let you say goodbye when we're done."

"OK, daddy," said Zara cheerfully. She walked into the kitchen.

"What's up, Nick?" Olivia asked when she had sat down.

"There's a case I'm working. A woman who raped three teenage boys while they were drunk is going to be indicted soon. Two of the victims are good to go. But, I'm having trouble with the third one."

"What happened?"

"The woman met his Dad in AA meetings. They were dating."

Olivia sighed. "That can't be easy to process," she said. "How is he holding up?"

"About as good as you'd think. He's shaky when he talks about what happened. He keeps trying to blame himself because he was drunk. It seems like no matter how many times I told him that he did nothing wrong, he just ignored it and said he shouldn't have been drinking."

"Do you need some help?"

Nick nodded. "It'd be good. I don't really know anybody down here who would be good to help out with a case like this."

"What if you had some help from some friends?"

"I thought about it," Nick said grinning.

"You're gone a few months from us, and you're already asking us for help," Olivia said, laughing. "I'll talk to Dodds. Rollins and I have logged quite of bit of OT lately. We could use the break from the city."

"What about the squad? Who's gonna take command?"

Olivia looked at him awkwardly. It seemed like she was trying to avoid eye contact.

"Liv, just tell me."

"Fin will take care of things. He took the Sergeant's Exam about a month after you left. One PP almost demanded that he take it. He passed with flying colors."

"Sergeant Fin, huh? That has a nice ring to it." Nick said.

"Nick — "

"It's OK, Liv. You needed a solid number two."

* * *

The phone on the desk rang, and Alexandra Cabot barely looked up from the paperwork she was working on to answer.

"DA's Integrity Unit, Alex Cabot speaking," she said.

"Hey, Alex."

"Liv! Hey! What's up?"

"Uh, I hate to do this, but I gotta cancel our dinner meeting with Barba tonight. I'm headed out to California."

"Glad you decided to call me now and not while I was driving. Anything for an old friend, huh? What's up in Cali? Taking a little vacation?"

"Actually, I'm going there to help Nick on a case."

"How's he doing?"

"He seems to be adjusting well," said Olivia. "He's been assigned to a case that seems pretty hard."

"What's the case?" Alex asked, her attention fully grabbed as she looked up from the paperwork on her desk."

"It's a rape case involving a woman raping three teenage boys. Two of them are good to go, but the third is having a tough time coming to terms with what happened to him."

"Any specific reason why he's having trouble?"

"His dad used to date the woman who attacked him. And, he was drunk at the time, so he keeps blaming himself for what happened."

"Oh my god," said Alex. "Those cases are never easy, with all the stigma surrounding male victims. You got any backup?"

"Amanda's gonna come with me. I just called Dodds and got time-off approval from him for as long as we need."

"When are you flying out?"

"In about three hours. Why?"

"Well, I am licensed to practice law in California. Back when I worked for the International Crime Court, they had me prosecute a handful of cases there. My license doesn't expire for another two years. Care to have another set of eyes on this case?"

"It can't hurt."

"I'll talk to Novak, see what I can do. Text me your flight information, and I'll do my best to make sure I get on the same one."

"See you soon," said Olivia hanging up the phone. Alex hung up her phone, before picking it up again quickly and dialing a new number.

"Executive Assistant District Attorney Casey Novak speaking," said an all-too familiar voice.

"Hey, you," said Alex.

"What's going on, Chief Alex?"

Alex chuckled. "Some of the usual stuff. Which is actually why I'm calling you. I need a favor."

"What's up?" asked Casey.

"There's a case out in California that Amaro picked up. He's asked Benson and Rollins if they can come out to help him with it."

"So, what's the favor?"

"I'm wanting to go with them. I do have a license to try cases in California. I know the DA likes me in my position, but I gotta tell you, Casey, I miss the old days of helping survivors."

"I miss those, too," she said. "Felt like we really made a difference."

"And I want to do that with the case in San Diego. Is there any way I can be granted at least a temporary leave-of-absence to go and help?"

"Sure. I'll let the DA know as soon as he gets back from vacation. I'll clear you for temporary reassignment immediately. Good luck out there, Alex."

"Thanks, Casey. I owe you one."


	2. Reunions

Nick hung up his phone just as he saw three familiar women walking into the squadroom.

"Olivia," he said, standing and hugging his former partner.

"It's so good to see you, Nick," Olivia replied, her face glowing.

"Amanda, how's it going?" said Nick, hugging Amanda, too.

"Life's good. Good to see an old friend."

"Counselor," Nick said to Alex, who grinned at him. "It's been a while," he said, hugging her awkwardly.

"Too long," said Alex. "I've been itching to get back to prosecuting these kinds of cases, so I can really make a difference."

Nick nodded. "I understand. It's what we live for. I'll bring you all back to the conference room. Captain should be back soon, and I'll introduce you."

He turned and led them into the conference room, motioning for them to sit down while he shut the door.

"So, what's our case?" Olivia asked.

"Dani Collins," Nick said, opening an envelope sitting on the table and holding up a picture of Dani. "She was arrested a few months ago after Brandon Foster accused her of sexually assaulting him while he was drunk."

"And his dad was his girlfriend?" asked Rollins.

"Yeah, they met in AA. They had been dating for about three months. Then, one day, Dani comes home, Brandon is drunk and she eventually coerces him into having sex with him. She says consensual, but no surprises there."

"Doesn't matter what she thought," interjected Cabot. "Sixteen is sixteen, and that's statutory rape, no matter what state."

"Brandon eventually confesses to both his parents, who are cops working patrol, and his dad has Dani arrested shortly after," Nick finished.

"And the parents? They're good cops?" Olivia asked.

"Squeaky clean. There was one case where Mrs. Foster was shot, and Mr. Foster shot the man after he dropped his gun, but they were both cleared. They're partners."

"Partners?" asked Rollins. "I thought they were married?"

"They used to be. Then, the mother, Stef Foster, met and married Brandon's assistant principle, Lena Adams. They have four adopted children, along with Brandon. Parents share custody of him."

"OK," said Olivia, sighing. "I can see why Brandon would be reluctant to testify. I mean, his dad's girlfriend has sex with him while drunk. Those two items are bad enough by themselves, but together, they can really mess with your head."

"Do you know who will be handling prosecution?" asked Alex.

"I thought our usual ADA would be, but my Captain said the Executive Assistant DA will be handling this one."

"Number two in the DA's office?" asked Olivia. "Know who it is?"

"No idea," replied Nick as a knock came from the door. He opened it and Reid walked in.

"Captain Cindy Reid, commanding officer of SVU," she said, shaking their hands.

"It's good to meet you, Captain," Olivia said.

"And you too, Lieutenant Benson. I've heard a lot about you over the years, including from Amaro. I don't think you'll disappoint me."

Olivia smiled awkwardly while Rollins shook hands with Reid. Reid then moved on to Alex.

"Alexandra Cabot," Alex said. "I'm the Bureau Chief of the DA's Integrity Unit in Manhattan. I used to be an SVU prosecutor."

"What brings you here, counselor?"

"I'd like to help whoever you have working this case. I have a license to practice law in California from my time in the International Crime Court."

Reid smiled. "Good timing, then. Our prosecutor just arrived. David!" she called over her shoulder.

A man walked into the room. Olivia let out an audible gasp when she saw him.

"This is our Executive Assistant District Attorney, David Haden."

* * *

John looked around as he walked toward the baggage claim. Just to the right of the carousel, he saw them.

"Jude, Connor!" he called out, waving to them. Jude and Connor's faces lit up, and they sprinted over to him. Jude practically jumped on his cousin, hugging him.

"Good to see you, too, buddy," John said, hugging Jude tightly. He hugged Connor after Jude finally let go.

"How was Florida?" Jude asked excitedly.

"Oh, it was great. Sunny skies, a few days at the beach, it was good to get away for a while."

They reached baggage claim. John's flight was due to have its baggage delivered next.

"How was your speech?" asked Connor.

"Definitely nerve-racking. I was kind of terrified of talking about what happened, but after I heard more stories from survivors, I knew I had made the right choice."

The buzzer above the baggage claim went off and the carousel started moving. John kept his eyes on it, waiting for his luggage.

"How are things back home?" he asked.

Jude hesitated, which caught John's attention. "What's up?"

"It's about Brandon," Connor explained. "About what happened to him with Dani."

"Oh yeah. It's so horrible what happened. It's a good thing he has such a strong support system to help," John said, leaning forward and grabbing his luggage off the carousel. He turned with Jude and Connor and started walking to the taxi area.

"John?" Jude asked, still hesitating. "Do you think you can maybe talk to Brandon about what happened to him? He seems really scared about everything, and I think he needs someone to talk to."

John nodded. "I'll give it my best shot," he said.


	3. Acknowledgement

"So, what have you been up to, Olivia?" asked David.

The others had left them alone in the conference room. David and Olivia were sitting across the table from each other, their reunion awkward.

"Still doing my job, David," Olivia replied dryly. "I'm now the Commanding Officer of SVU."

David smiled. "That's great. You deserve that."

Olivia held up a hand. "What about you? What happened after the Delia Wilson case? You just disappeared."

"I can see you're not to be kept in the dark about that," said David, sighing. "Look, I felt guilty that Paula Foster was involved. After I found out that she set up Cragen for rape, I knew it would look bad with me staying in my role as EADA, so I resigned."

"Oh, so you were looking after your own skin. I thought you were different than that, David."

"You know I am, Liv. Yes, it was partially a political move to help save my career, but didn't you hear what I said? I felt guilty about Foster. I should have known she was dirty, but I didn't. If I didn't know about her, how many more were there?"

Olivia sighed. "I understand why you did it, but that doesn't mean I like it."

"There's the little Olivia Benson smugness I've missed," David said, grinning. Olivia glared at him with an annoyed look, but the ghost of a smile briefly appeared on her face.

* * *

John knocked on Brandon's bedroom door. Brandon looked up from his piano.

"What's up?" Brandon asked.

"Just thought I'd pop in and say hello," John said, smiling and walking into the room.

"How was Florida?"

"Therapeutic. Exactly the kind of thing I needed after what happened when Loomis."

Brandon nodded. He started to turn away.

"Are you OK?" John asked.

"What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Brandon," John said, pulling up a chair and sitting down next to his cousin. "Jude and Connor told me that Dani is about to be indicted for what she did to you. They told me that two other boys have come forward. And the police want to talk to you again, since you were pretty hesitant the last time. How are you holding up?"

"I'm fine," Brandon said, looking away.

"Brandon, you and I both know that's not true."

"You calling me a liar?"

"No," John said softly, putting a hand on Brandon's shoulder. "I'm just trying to talk to you about what happened."

"Who says anything happened?"

"Brandon, listen to me. I understand what you're going through. After what Loomis did to me, I felt ashamed. I felt like I couldn't talk to anyone. Why else do you think I didn't come to Stef and Lena sooner?" Brandon started to cry. "But, I learned something when I was in Florida and I met all of those survivors. I understand the shame and the stigma. But keeping the abuse secret… doesn't make it go away."

Brandon started shaking as John pulled him into a hug. "It's OK, Brandon. It's OK."

After a few moments, Brandon finally pulled away. "How did you do it? Get through all of that with everyone staring at you and having to tell your story over and over again?"

John grinned. "You know, that joyful celebration did wonders for me. You know what I've seen is that people who have gone through unfair, horrific experiences is that they have this will. And when they get support; a chance, they cannot only survive… they can thrive."

Brandon nodded again. "I'm just so scared of nobody believing me."

"I understand, Brandon. But, we all believe you. And you confronted her. Nothing can take that away from you. I promise you, we all be with you every step of the way."

"What about when I talk to the police?"

"I will go with you, tomorrow, Brandon. If you want me in the room when you talk to them, I will be there."

Brandon nodded again, pulling John into another hug. "Thank you, John."

* * *

Jude walked into the living room, where John was working at the desk on his laptop. John was typing quickly, and seemed enamored by whatever he was working on. Jude hesitated, not sure if he wanted to bother his cousin.

"Hello, Jude," said John, not looking up from his laptop.

"I'm sorry, I can come back," Jude said quickly, feeling guilty.

John turned around his chair. He was smiling. "Don't worry about it, buddy. I can use the break anyway."

Jude smiled, feeling relieved. "What are you working on?" John hesitated. "You can tell me."

John sighed. "Well, it wasn't going to be a secret for much longer anyway. When I was down in Florida, I started writing about my experience at the gathering for survivors. I found that it was extremely therapeutic for me — it really helped me gather my thoughts before I gave my speech. So, I decided to start writing a book."

"John, that's great!" Jude said, walking up to John and sitting next to him on the spare chair.

John smiled. "Thanks, Jude. That really means a lot. I've always loved writing, but I'd never thought I'd write about myself. I always pictured myself as a fiction writer for fun, and maybe being a reporter for my regular job."

"So, what's your book called?" Jude asked, seeming to barely be able to contain his excitement.

"For now, I'm calling it _Survivor,"_ said John, hesitating again. "Would you like to see who I'm dedicating it to?"

Jude nodded and John scrolled up to the top of the document. Jude leaned in to read.

 _I could not have become a survivor without the support of my family, the Fosters. They helped me through my darkest hours, and I am forever grateful._

 _And to Jude Adams Foster and Connor Stevens, you two have helped me more than I can ever pay. I am forever indebted to you. This book is dedicated to the both of you._

Jude looked up, tears flowing in his eyes. "John, you didn't have to do that," he said with a shaky voice.

John pulled him into a hug. "Yes I did. You and Connor helped get me through the worst of things with Loomis. And you both are survivors with me, after he tried to take you both away. I can never repay you guys for what you did for me, but I hope this can be a start."

"It's plenty," Jude said, wiping another tear from his face.

* * *

Mike stopped Brandon and John when they entered the squadroom. Amaro was waiting for them.

"How are you, Brandon?" asked Amaro.

"I'm OK," said Brandon.

"Who's your friend?"

"John Foster," said John, holding out his hand and shaking Amaro's. "I'm Brandon's cousin. He asked me to come with him today."

"Good to meet you, John. And what about your, Mr. Foster?"

"I'll wait here," Mike said.

"Are you sure?"

Mike nodded and took a seat.

"Follow me, boys, I've got some people for you to meet." Amaro said. They followed him to a conference room, where four people were sitting.

"Brandon, John, this is Detective Amanda Rollins from New York," said Amaro as Amanda stood up and shook hands with them. "She's an old friend and colleague of mine from New York. This is Executive Assistant District Attorney David Haden. He's also from New York, but transferred here about three years ago. And this is Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot. She is going to help David with the case. And this," he said, gesturing to Olivia, who stood up and smiled, "is my old partner, Lieutenant Olivia Benson. She'll be talking to you today, Brandon. I just wanted you to meet everyone while we were all here."

"Do you mind if I stay here?" John asked. "I'm Brandon's cousin, John, everyone."

"Actually, I'll be OK, John," Brandon said.

"Are you sure?" Brandon nodded. "OK, I'll wait outside with your dad. Take as long as you need."

John followed the rest of them out of the conference room. Brandon sat down across from Benson, who smiled at him again.

"So, you're from New York?"

"Yes," said Benson in her motherly voice. "I'm the Commanding Officer of Manhattan's SVU."

"What brings you here?"

"An old friend," Benson replied, nodding at the door, where Amaro had just left. "Nick asked for some help from Amanda and I. Alex just came along when she heard we were coming here."

"How long have you worked SVU?"

"Probably about as long as you've been around," Benson said, sighing at the thought. "I was a detective in SVU for almost 15 years. My old Captain asked me to take the Sergeant's Exam after an old friend of ours retired from NYPD. I took over command after our Captain retired. I took the Lieutenant's Exam shortly after Nick left in order to make the bosses happy."

"How long have you known Detective Amaro?"

"Sometimes, it surprises me how short a time I've known him. He was my partner and colleague for four years. It seemed so much longer because of how much I grew during that time with him. I had another partner for 12 years, but that relationship, whatever it was, didn't allow for anything else. But, I still care about the crimes my squad handles, so I stay with it."

Brandon nodded and sighed. "I can see why he asked for your help."

Benson smiled. "So, we can't stall for too much longer, or we'll be here all day. You know why you were brought here?" Brandon nodded. "You don't have anything to be ashamed of, Brandon. I can promise you that. There's nothing you can't tell me that will make me think any less of you, or make you any less of a man in my eyes. Do you understand?"

Brandon nodded again. "Yes, I do, Lieutenant Benson."

"You can call me Olivia," Benson said. She picked up her pen and got ready to start taking notes. "Now, why don't you tell me what happened between you and Dani Collins?"


	4. Return

"So, Dani's been indicted for what she did," said Lena as she and Stef were making tea in the kitchen. "That's a good sign, isn't it?"

"Yes, but it's only the first battle won in a war," Stef said quietly. "There's still quite a bit to go, including the trial, which isn't going to be easy for any of us."

Lena sighed. "I just wish Brandon didn't have to go through all of this. It's gonna make him grow up faster than anything else."

"I know, my love," said Stef, rubbing Lena's arm. "But, it's better than the alternative — Dani getting a plea bargain. This is the best way to make sure she stays in prison for what she did."

"I'm just glad the police were able to get Brandon to open up without breaking down. That Lieutenant from New York must be pretty good."

"Olivia Benson is one of the best. She's been in SVU for 16 years, so she's definitely an expert on how to handle these crimes, especially with survivors. I heard she's a survivor herself."

"Really?"

"Yeah. She was assaulted once while undercover in a prison investigating a guard who was raping inmates. Then, about two years ago, a serial rapist kidnapped her and held her hostage for four days. They put him away for what he did to her and others. He broke out of jail to torment her, before he killed himself when they were playing Russian Roulette. It was his way of torturing her one last time."

"Oh my god," Lena said. "It must've been hard for her to come back to work after that."

Stef nodded. "She's one tough cookie, and I trust her completely with Brandon. She will make sure he doesn't get hurt." At that, the kettle that was boiling water for their tea whistled.

"So, is our special guest coming?" Lena asked, a glow evident on her face.

Stef smiled. "Mike's on his way to go get him. Speaking of which, we should get the kids gathered for the meeting. I know Brandon wants to perform a song for us before the arraignment tomorrow."

* * *

Jude and Connor stood outside Jude's bedroom. John was inside, sitting at the desk on his laptop with his headphones strung over his head. He seemed to be totally concentrated on his book.

"Are you sure we should do this?" Connor asked. "He might get mad."

Jude giggled. "He'll be mad for about three seconds, then he'll start laughing."

Connor sighed and nodded. Jude put a finger to his lips and motioned for Connor to follow him. They crept up to John, who kept his eyes glued to his laptop.

Without warning, and with a look of mischief, Jude slowly placed his hands on John's shoulders. John jumped in his chair, startled.

"Jesus, Jude," he said, laughing and taking his headphones off. "Are you trying to give me a heart attack?"

"No," Jude said, having a hard time breathing because he was laughing so hard. "I just wanted to show Connor how scared you get when you're working."

John stood up from the chair. "Oh, shut up," he said grinning. The three of them then sat on Jude's bed, Jude and Connor holding hands.

"So, where are you at in your book?" asked Connor.

"I'm writing some of the background that led up to me deciding it was time to tell everyone what happened to me after Loomis assaulted me… the first time. It's a hard part of the whole thing to talk about, but it's something I need to get out."

"We're really proud of you, you know that?" said Jude.

John smiled and nodded. "I know. And I'm forever indebted to you two for helping me get through all of that," he added, leaning forward and patting Jude and Connor on their backs. At that moment, Lena appeared in the doorway, knocking.

"Hey guys, family meeting outside on the patio," she said.

"Ah, OK, uh, I guess I'll see you tomorrow at the courthouse, guys," Connor said, standing up.

"Oh, no, Connor, don't worry," said Lena. "This meeting should be quick."

Connor smiled as Jude and John stood up with him and followed Lena out of the room. They all walked to the patio, where everyone else was waiting. John sat down in a chair next to Callie and Mariana, while Jude and Connor sat together. Lena stood next to Stef.

"So, you all can probably guess why we're here," said Stef. "Tomorrow, we're going to court to see Dani's arraignment. That means she can be sentenced to stay in jail until the trial. We'll go there, and then we'll go to lunch as a family. Connor, you're more than welcome to come with us."

Connor nodded. "I'll be there."

"And so will somebody else," said Lena, smiling. "Mike," she called over her shoulder. "I think you have a special guest for us?"

Mike walked out of the kitchen. "I do, Lena. He's right behind me. Come on out."

Everyone leaned so they could see who it was. Standing behind Mike was Jesus.

Mariana jumped up from her chair and into her twin's arms.

"Hi!" she said breathlessly, tears streaming down her face.

Everyone else stood up, waiting for their chance to greet him. Brandon was the last person.

"What are you doing here, you son of a gun?" he asked in a jokingly matter.

"I came to see if you still suck at singing," Jesus replied, his trademark grin on his face.

Brandon chuckled, pulling Jesus into a bear hug. "I'm really glad you're here."

"And Brandon, I think you have a song for us you'd like to play?" asked Stef, gesturing to his piano.

Brandon rolled his eyes, smiling. "All right, all right, I'll play for you all." He walked over to the piano and sat down. Stef and Lena sat down next to Jude and Connor, holding hands. "This isn't a song I wrote, but one I found. I fell in love with it, and think it sums up everything that's going on right now. This is 'My Heart is Broken' by Evanescence."

He cleared his throat and sat his hands over the keys. He started to play an opening melody. He took a breath before he sang the first lyrics.

" _I will wander til the end of time, torn away from you._ "

Then, he started performing a more complex melody before the first verse.

" _I pulled away to face the pain. I close my eyes and drift away, over the fear that I will never find a way to heal my soul. And I will wander til the end of time, torn away from you. My heart is broken. Sweet sleep, my dark angel. Deliver us, from sorrow's hold."_

Brandon continued to melody as he transitioned into the next verse.

" _Over my heart,"_ he sang before the verse. " _I can't go on living this way. But I can't go back the way I came, chained to this fear that I will never find a way to heal my soul. And I will wander til the end of time, half alive without you!_

" _My heart is broken. Sweet sleep, my dark angel. Deliver us."_

The melody slowed slightly as he moved into the bridge. " _Change. Open your eyes to the light. I denied it all so long. Oh, so long. Say goodbye. Goodbye!"_

A quick break before the final chorus. " _My heart is broken. Release me, I can't hold on! Deliver us. My heart is broken. Sweet sleep, my dark angel. Deliver us. My heart is broken. Sweet sleep, my dark angel. Deliver us from sorrow's hold."_

As he finished, everyone stoop up, cheering. Stef and Lena ran forward and embraced him, while the rest of the family stood around them, applauding and whooping loudly.


	5. Arraignment

Jude woke to the sound of fingers typing on a keyboard. Rather than be annoyed, he smiled and slowly got out of bed. He crept to the living room, the typing getting louder. John was sitting at the desk, working on his book. Jude walked up to him and put his hands on John's shoulders.

John looked up at him, feeling guilty. "I'm sorry, did I wake you?"

Jude grinned. "Don't worry about it, John. I'm glad to see you so focused on it. But, don't you have to give it a rest sometimes?"

"You know me, Jude. When I'm determined to do something, I work at it. About the only thing that could keep me from working on this is a trip to the hospital."

"How long have you been working?"

"About half an hour. I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep, so I decided to come down and get some writing done before we head to court. You picking up Connor?"

"Nah, I told him to come early, he'll probably be here any moment."

As if on cue, there was a knock on the door.

"Go ahead," John said. "I'll be working until it's time to go. I've already had some toast and have some coffee. You'll just need to heat it up."

Jude nodded and headed to the front door. He opened it and Connor smiled at him.

"Morning, sunshine," said Connor, stepping inside and hugging Jude.

"Morning. How'd you sleep?"

"Hard. I'm still feeling tired."

"Well, John made some coffee a little bit ago, maybe that will help," said Jude, closing the door and leading Connor into the kitchen. He grabbed two mugs, poured coffee into both and stuck them in the microwave for a few seconds before handing one to Connor.

"Thanks," Connor said, taking a sip.

"Sure. Come on, let's go sit down," Jude said, leading Connor into the living room. John didn't look up from his laptop as they walked in.

"Morning, Connor," said John.

"Hey, John. We can leave if you want — "

"No, it's OK. I'm just typing away. Besides, the company is nice. Just try to keep it a little quiet if you talk. I'm not that easily distracted, but if you say something goofy, I may look up."

Jude and Connor laughed and sat down on the couch together. They placed their mugs on the table in front of it before Connor opened his right arm, offering Jude to lie down on him. Jude obliged, resting his head on Connor's right shoulder, while Connor wrapped his arm around Jude.

"You OK?" Connor asked quietly.

"Yeah, I'm just worried about Brandon," Jude whispered back.

Connor kissed him on the head. "He'll be OK. He's got all of us here."

"I know. I just can't help worrying."

Connor held Jude a little tighter. "That's what I love about you, always worried about others."

"A trait I also admire in you, Jude," John said, having stopped typing and glancing over at them.

"Boy, you're good at hearing a quiet conversation," Connor said, laughing.

"My hearing is ridiculous," replied John, grinning. "Sometimes, it's a huge pain in the rear."

They all laughed as Stef and Lena walked into the living room.

"Morning, boys," said Stef tiredly, kissing John on the head as she walked past him.

"Coffee is ready for you, Stef," said John, returning to his laptop.

"Thank god," Stef said.

Lena smirked as she sat down on the couch with Jude and Connor.

"How are you two doing?" she asked.

"A little drowsy, thanks to John's typing," Jude said with a mischievous look on his face.

"Hey, now…" said John, glancing over at them with a fake angry face.

Jude giggled. "Only joking," he said.

Lena smiled. "How are you, Connor?"

"I'm good. Glad there was coffee ready."

"You and me both," said Stef, returning to the living room and handing a mug to Lena, kissing her on the head.

"You're welcome," John said, still not looking up from his laptop. He seemed totally enamored in what he was writing, but still able to listen in on the conversation.

Lena walked over to him.

"And how are you, Mr. Writer?"

John held up one finger, indicating that he would reply in a moment. He finished the sentence before looking up at Lena.

"I'm good. Couldn't sleep, so I decided to come down and get some writing done before we left for the arraignment."

"Speaking of which, we have to leave in an hour, so I suggest you all start getting ready," said Stef.

* * *

The family sat together in the courtroom, waiting for the arraignment to begin. They watched as Haden and Cabot took their place at the prosecution's table. When Dani was escorted in and brought to the defense table, Brandon shifted uncomfortably in his chair.

John placed a hand on Brandon's arm.

"You OK?" he asked in a concerned voice.

"I'll be fine," Brandon replied.

John nodded and turned back to face the front of the courtroom.

"Docket ending 79176," a court officer read from a clipboard as he walked up to the judge. "The People versus Danielle Michelle Collins. Three counts statutory rape, one count of engaging in a sexual act with an intoxicated minor, two counts of engaging in a sexual act with a minor, three counts unlawful exploitation of a minor and three counts of reckless endangerment."

"David Haden, Executive Assistant District Attorney, for The People." said Haden.

"Who's your friend, Mr. Haden?" asked the judge.

"Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot," Cabot said in her most professional voice. "I'm with the DA's Integrity Unit in Manhattan. I also have a license to practice law in California."

"Objection — " started Dani's lawyer.

"Save it, counselor," said the judge. "I'll allow it. Welcome to California, Miss Cabot. Defense counsel?"

"Michael Wilson for The Defense," said the lawyer standing next to Dani. He was a young man, a few years younger than Dani.

"Bail, Mr. Haden and Miss Cabot?"

"Remand," said Haden. "Given the severity of the charges against the defendant, we believe she has more than enough motive to flee."

"Your Honor, my client is a recovering alcoholic who is still in rehab. She was no desire to leave the state."

"We also have reason to believe that Miss Collins may have assaulted another victim while she was in New York a year ago."

"Why haven't charges been brought against her for that crime?" asked Wilson.

The judge looked at Haden and Cabot, waiting for an answer.

"Your Honor, the Commanding Officer of Manhattan Special Victims Unit, Lieutenant Olivia Benson, is here in the courtroom today," said Cabot, motioning to Benson, who was sitting in the back of the courtroom with Amaro and Rollins. "She will be in contact with her squad to locate the New York victim, and we will make arrangements to fly him here for trial."

"Will you be adding charges against The Defendant at that time?"

"Yes, Your Honor," said Haden.

"Very well," said the judge, nodding. "Given the severity of the charges against The Defendant, I am not comfortable sending her out on her own recognizance. Therefore, The Defendant is to be remanded to a correctional facility, pending her trial. We're adjourned," he said, banging his gavel.

The family stood up and made to leave the courtroom. John led them out and walked over to Benson, Rollins and Amaro. Benson was on her cell phone.

"OK, Fin," she said. "See if Novak can give you a hand. The DA should be back soon. We'll work out travel arrangements for him once everything is sorted out. Thanks, Fin."

She hung up her phone and looked up at the Fosters.

"So, she's been remanded until the trial. That means she will stay in jail until then."

"Thank you for your help, Lieutenant Benson," said Stef. "Would you and your friends like to join us for lunch?"

Benson glanced over and Rollins and Amaro, who both nodded.

"We would love to," Benson said, smiling. She turned and followed Amaro and Rollins, while the Fosters followed behind.

When they got outside, they met the press, who were pointing cameras at them, and reporters were shouting out questions. John moved closer to Brandon, trying to shield him. Callie and Mariana grabbed hands and moved quickly, while Jude and Connor did the same.

"No comment!" John shouted. "Let us be!"

They reached their cars, parked in front of the courthouse. John helped Brandon into Mike's SUV. After shutting the door, he turned to face the press.

"Show's over, everyone. Thank you," he said. He turned and walked around to the driver's side of the car.

Suddenly, a gunshot rang out and blood suddenly shot out of John's shoulder as he yelped in pain and was thrown against the rear window.

Everyone in the area screamed in terror and dropped to the ground. Benson came around the back of the SUV, just as John collapsed, whimpering in pain, blood flowing out of his left shoulder.

"John! John!" Benson yelled, kneeling down next to him and putting pressure on the wound. John grabbed her hand.

"John! John! John!" Rollins shouted, running over with Amaro, their guns drawn.

"How bad?" Amaro asked.

"I don't know, the shot came from up there," Benson said, pointing to a high-rise building across the street. "I got him. You guys go."

Amaro and Rollins looked up at the building.

"Let's go," Rollins said, tapping on Nick's shoulder. The two stood up and started running for the building.

"Back up!" Amaro yelled as they ran pass the press.

Stef and Mike appeared by Benson.

"Oh my god!" Stef shouted, kneeling down next to Benson, who was putting pressure on John's wound.

"Call it in, one of you. We have to get to a hospital."

Mike pulled out his walkie-talkie. "10-13, 10-13, we've got a civilian down in front of the courthouse. Officers are locating the shooter. Open up, we'll need a route to Scripps Mercy."

Benson nodded, standing up and taking off her jacket. She rolled it into a ball and placed in on John, trying to stop the bleeding.

"Mrs. Foster, I need you, your wife and ex-husband to get everyone out of here and to the hospital as quickly as you can."

"But — " Stef started to protest.

"John will be OK. I'm not letting him out of my sight. I will ride with him and Mr. Foster to the hospital.

Stef nodded, stood up and ran to the family, yelling for them to move quickly. Benson and Mike lifted John up and sat him in the car, while Brandon jumped out and went to help Stef with the family. Once John was settled in the car, Benson jumped in where Brandon was sitting, keeping pressure on John's shoulder, as Mike fired up the car and started to speed toward the hospital.


	6. Poisoned Motive

As Mike turned the SUV, two patrol cars lit their lights up in front of him; a police escort to the hospital. Mike sped up as the officers did, knowing he had to move quickly.

Benson kept pressure on John's arm as Mike raced to the hospital.

"Stay with me, John, you're gonna be OK," she said, almost pleading.

John's breathing was raspy. He didn't seem responsive — merely looking at Benson's eyes with a glazed expression on his face. Suddenly, he spoke.

"Is everyone else OK?" he asked in a weak voice.

"They're all OK, John. But, we need to worry about you. Don't talk, OK? We're almost there." Benson looked up at Mike. "How much further?" she demanded.

"About half a mile," Mike yelled back, still accelerating.

Benson nodded and turned back to John. "We're close, John. Just stay with me."

Mike pulled into the ER parking area and brought the car to a quick halt. Nurses were already running out to greet them, carrying a stretcher. Mike jumped out of the car and ran around the back to help the nurses. Together, they lifted John out of the car and placed him onto the stretcher. Benson jumped out of the car after them, and followed the nurses and Mike as they rushed him into the hospital.

"How is he?" Benson demanded.

"We gotta move," said one of the nurses.

Benson and Mike followed them through the halls before a doctor stopped them just as they reached the ICU. The doctor led them to the waiting room, where the rest of the family was waiting.

"Mike, Lieutenant Benson, how is he?" Stef asked, rushing up to them with Lena.

"They're taking him into surgery now, Mrs. Foster, replied Benson. "The best thing to do right now is wait."

"This is all my fault," Mike said, kicking a table and walking away from them.

"I'll go talk to him," said Stef quietly. "Thank you for helping get John here safely, Miss Benson."

"Call me Olivia," Benson said as Stef followed Mike. Benson walked with Lena back to the rest of the family and sat down with them.

Stef found Mike pacing around a hallway outside a pair of bathrooms.

"Not now, Stef," Mike said angrily.

"You can't blame yourself for this, Mike."

"Of course I can! If I had never met Dani, our son wouldn't have been raped! Our nephew wouldn't be in this hospital having a bullet removed!"

Stef placed a hand on Mike's shoulder. "Mike, you didn't know who Dani was. You of all people should know how deceiving predators are. They build trust with people. That's how they get in."

Mike sighed, but nodded. "I know. I just can't help blaming myself for knowing her."

"I know, Mike. But, listen, you are a good father and a good uncle. Right now, Brandon and John both need you to be strong. Brandon with the case, and John here in the hospital."

Mike nodded again and Stef pulled him into a hug. "I know how hard this is for you, Mike," Stef whispered. "It's hard on all of us. But, we'll stick together, and everything will be OK." When they broke apart, Stef led Mike back into the waiting room. Mike sat down next to Brandon and hugged him, apologizing silently.

Half an hour later, they still had no word on John's condition, only that he was in surgery.

Connor, who was sitting with Jude, took his boyfriend's hand in his.

"I'm gonna get a drink, you want me to bring you back anything?" he asked quietly.

Jude nodded. "I'll go with you," he said, standing up. "Moms, we're gonna go get a drink. Does anyone want anything?"

The rest of them murmured "no." Jude and Connor left the waiting room and found a vending machine down the hall.

"You doing OK?" Connor asked.

"I'm freaking out about John," Jude said. "But I'm doing OK."

"Sorry about earlier. I didn't mean to tackle you to the ground so hard. I heard the shot and reacted before I knew what I was doing."

Jude grinned. "My shoulder's a little sore from the fall, but I'm glad you were there to protect me."

Connor smiled as the vending machine released their drinks. "I'm just glad no one else got hurt. I'm just worried about John, too. He's like a brother, you know?"

Jude grabbed Connor's hand as they walked back to the waiting room. "I know," he said. "But he'll be OK. He's a survivor."

They returned to the waiting room just as Benson was stepping aside, on her cell phone. When they sat down, they put their drinks down on the table next to them, and grabbed hands, holding each other tightly.

Just then, a doctor stepped into the waiting room. They all stood up, desperate to hear the news.

"How is he, doctor?" asked Stef.

"The bullet went through and through," the doctor said.

"So, he's OK?" Lena demanded.

The doctor nodded. "John should make a full recovery. The bullet missed all vital organs, but it did tear up some muscle when it entered and exited his body. But, with some rest and relaxation for a few weeks, he should be good to go."

"Thank you, doctor," Stef said. The doctor turned and left as Benson walked back into the waiting room.

"How is he?" she asked.

"He'll make a full recovery," replied Stef. "Did Amaro and Rollins get the shooter?"

"They're about to start talking to him," said Benson.

"Please, find out why he did this," Lena pleaded.

Benson nodded. "I promise you, they'll find out."

* * *

"What did Haden get off our shooter?" Amaro asked Cabot, who had just hung up her cell phone.

"His name is Chris Daniels," Cabot said, looking into the interrogation room. "He's got a clean record, not even so much as a parking ticket."

"And the gun?" asked Rollins.

"Stolen. It was reported missing two weeks ago by a man who claimed a pawn shop had the gun, but wouldn't return it. The owner of the pawn shop? Chris Daniels' roommate."

Amaro and Rollins nodded. "Thanks, counselor," said Amaro he said as he and Rollins walked into the interrogation room. "Hello, Chris," he said. "I'm Detective Amaro, this is Detective Rollins. We just wanna have a few words with you. That OK?"

"I guess so," Daniels said in a raspy voice.

Amaro and Rollins sat down. "How about you tell us where you got the gun?" Amaro asked.

"How about I just ask for a lawyer instead?"

"Yeah, you go ahead and do that," Rollins said sarcastically. "But just know that if a lawyer comes, we can't help you."

Daniels sighed before he nodded. "Fine, I'll talk to you."

"So, the gun?" asked Amaro.

"Yeah, I got it from my roommate, but you already knew that, didn't you? What does it matter where I got it?"

"We're just trying to piece everything together, Chris," said Rollins. "It's all part of the investigation. Now, can you tell us why you decided to shoot John Foster?"

"Just wanted to see a bullet hit someone," Daniels said, not looking at them in the eyes.

Rollins suddenly picked up her phone, looked at something on it and frowned. "Well," she said. "It looks like we're going to have to add a murder charge to this case, Nick."

"What?" Daniels said, looking up, his face full of fear.

Amaro glanced at Rollins' phone. "Apparently, John Foster just died while in surgery."

"No," Daniels said, standing up and starting to shake nervously. "No, I didn't want to kill him. I just wanted to let everyone know."

"Know what?" asked Rollins, standing up with him. "That Dani Collins raped you, too?"

"No, she never touched me!" Daniels said, again not looking them in the eye.

"Chris, we know that's not true. Our DA found a criminal complaint you made against Dani two years ago. It says you accused her of rape, but a judge refused to hear your case because you and she were drunk when it happened."

"Meaning you never got justice, did you, Chris?" asked Amaro.

Daniels suddenly broke down in tears. "Yes," he said in between sobs. "She raped me."

"Why don't we talk about that?" Rollins asked, motioning for them both to sit back down. She and Daniels sat down, as Amaro pulled out a notebook and started to take notes.

"What happened, Chris?" asked Rollins. "You can tell us."

"I was at a party with a few friends. I had no idea who Dani was or what she was doing there."

"How did it happen?"

"I had gotten drunk. We were sitting together on the couch. Everyone else had passed out, or were in one of the bedrooms having sex. She started getting intimate with me. I told her to stop, that I had never done anything with anyone, but she said it would be all right. That nobody would know and it could be our little secret."

"So, she took advantage of you and tricked you into having sex," Rollins said, clearly disgusted with what she was hearing. "And you were 16 when this happened. Legally, she couldn't have sex with you, drunk or not, so it was rape."

"And what about shooting John Foster?" Amaro asked, briefly glancing up from his note taking.

"I was so relieved when I heard she was going to trial, finally," Daniels said, still crying. "But I don't know, something snapped in me when I saw that all of the families were going to be there at the trial when nobody believed me when I told them what she did to me. I snapped and knew I had to do something."

"So you took your roommates' gun that he had stolen."

"And I shot him," Daniels said, practically sobbing. "I didn't mean to kill him, I swear!"

Rollins leaned across the table and put a comforting hand on his arm. "You didn't kill him, Chris. That text I got from our ADA? That was her telling me about what Dani did to you. I told you that you had killed John, because I knew that would get you to talk."

Daniels continued crying. "So he's gonna be OK?" he asked.

Rollins nodded as the door opened and Cabot walked in. She stood behind Rollins and Amaro as she spoke.

"I'm Assistant District Attorney Alexandra Cabot," she said formally. "I have a clear case of attempted murder and of possession of stolen property against you. Not to mention, illegal possession of a firearm, since you don't have a license to carry or handle a weapon."

Daniels nodded, wiping another tear from his face.

"But," Cabot continued, "I also have a clear case of a serial rapist causing reckless endangerment for what she did to you."

"What do you mean?" Daniels asked.

"That means that I understand why you did what you did today, Mr. Daniels. Survivors of rape can have all sorts of problems coping, especially if they aren't given the justice they deserve and they aren't listened to. I am prepared to plea down your charges if you agree to testify against Dani Collins for what she did to you."

"What do I have to do?" asked Daniels, having finally stopped crying.

"You'll testify to the rape," Cabot explained. "You will also be expected to tell the jury why you shot John Foster today, and where you got the gun. In exchange for your testimony, I am prepared to drop the attempted murder charge and possession of stolen charge. With only the illegal possession charge, you'd only be looking at time served and maybe some community service, rather than life in prison."

Daniels nodded. "I'll testify," he said, wiping the last of the tears from his face.

"But understand something," Cabot continued. "If you jerk me around at all, I will lock you away in a cold prison until the day you die. It's that simple."

Daniels nodded again. "I won't do anything like that," he said. "I'll tell the jury what happened.


	7. Recovering

Stef knocked on the door, waiting for an answer with Lena.

"Come in," said John in a tired voice.

They walked into John's room and found him sitting up in his bed, looking exhausted.

"How are you feeling, Love?" asked Stef when they reached the side of his bed.

"Sore," John replied. "My shoulder aches quite a bit, but I'll be fine. I'm just tired."

Stef and Lena nodded. "We're gonna leave, but if you want us to stay — " Lena started.

John held up a hand. "It's OK, Lena, I can make it through the night on my own."

"You may not have to," Stef said, hesitating.

"Oh?"

"Jude and Connor have asked if they can stay here with you. They understand if you don't, but we promised we'd ask you."

John grinned. "Oh, those two. Yes, they can stay with me. A little company can't hurt."

Stef and Lena leaned over the bed and both gave John a kiss on the head.

"You call us if you need anything, OK?" said Lena.

"I will. But, I'll be fine. How about the guy who shot me? Lieutenant Benson told me about him being one of Dani's victims. Is he OK?"

"He's not going to be charged for shooting you. He's made a deal to testify against her," said Stef.

"Of course," John replied. "He doesn't need to be punished for that any more. Can you make sure that he's OK, please?"

"We will, Love, promise," Stef said as they walked to the door. "We'll send the boys your way in a minute. Good night."

"Good night. And thanks for being with me today."

"Of course," Lena said as they turned and left the room. They walked back to the waiting room, where Jude and Connor were sitting together.

"He says you can stay with him," Lena said. Jude and Connor smiled.

"But, take it easy with him, guys," Stef warned. "He needs rest and relaxation, so don't get him too excited or worked up."

"We won't Mom," said Jude, nodding. "We'll probably talk for a little bit and go to sleep."

Stef nodded, pulling the two of them into a hug. "Just keep him company tonight. We'll have Mike drop off a change of clothes for both of you. Good night, boys."

Jude and Connor bade them goodnight and walked toward John's room. They hesitated before they walked in.

"Come in, boys," John said, smiling to himself. Jude and Connor grabbed hands and walked in. They sat on either side of John's bed.

"How are you feeling?" Jude asked quietly.

"I'll be fine," John said, reaching out with his hand not in a sling and grabbing Jude's. "I'm just really glad that you're both here."

Jude smiled. Connor put his hand on top of both of theirs. "You sure you're OK?" he asked, sounding genuinely worried. John turned to face him.

"Yeah, I'm fine. I know you know what it's like to be shot, Connor. I'm just a little sore is all. The doctors said to expect that at night, as my body gets tired, since the shoulder is one of the most used muscles, even when you think you're not using it. But don't worry about me, I'll be OK." John turned back to Jude. "So, what happened today when we left? I only remember bits and pieces."

"After the shot rang out, everyone jumped to the ground. Connor here decided to tackle me the second he heard it, giving me a slightly hurt shoulder myself," Jude said, grinning at Connor. John smiled, too.

"Welcome to the club," John said. "Maybe I should smack Connor's shoulder and we can all three have bad shoulders for the night."

They all laughed before Jude continued. "We didn't know you had been hit until we heard Stef yelling by the SUV. I knew you or Mike had to have been shot, but when I saw Mike appear behind her, I knew it was you. I kinda had one of my freeze moments, where everything just kinda stopped. I don't really remember what happened next."

"Stef ran over to us, and told us to move and get in the cars," said Connor. "I picked Jude up and ran with him to Lena's car. We followed Mike and the police escort here, and met up with Mike and Benson in the waiting room."

John squeezed their hands a little tighter. "Well, thank goodness nobody else got hurt. That's the important thing."

Sometime later, they were all asleep. Connor had fallen asleep on the recliner next to John's bed, while Jude had decided to sleep on the bed with his cousin, who was surprisingly small enough that they were both able to fit on the bed, despite the three-year age difference.

John suddenly woke up, sensing movement to his right, his good side after being shot. Jude was slowly tossing and turning in his sleep — he appeared to be having a bad dream. John put his hand on Jude, trying to wake him.

"No, John, no!" Jude shouted in his sleep, causing Connor to suddenly wake up.

"Jude! Jude!" John yelled, shaking Jude, who finally woke up, breathing quickly. He looked at Connor, who had knelt down beside him, and was stroking Jude's arm with his finger, a look of concern on his face.

"You OK?" Connor asked. Jude nodded and then turned and looked around at John, the relief spreading quickly on his face. Suddenly, Jude burst into tears. John sat up, and using all the strength he had, pulled Jude into an awkward one-armed hug.

"Bad dream?" he whispered. Jude nodded. "It's OK, Jude. I'm here."

"I dreamed that you had died trying to save me and Connor from being shot. Oh god, John. I couldn't take it."

John shushed him soothingly, patting Jude's back as Jude sobbed onto his good shoulder. "It's OK, Jude. You're OK. Connor's OK. I'm OK. Everything is going to be all right."

Jude nodded and pulled himself away from John, wiping the last of his tears from his face. "I know I shouldn't get so worked up about a dream. But, that one really scared me."

Connor kissed him on the forehead. "That's nothing to be ashamed of, Jude. Bad dreams happen to all of us." Jude nodded again, and kissed Connor quickly. "I'll be OK," he whispered. "You go back to sleep." Connor stepped backward onto the recliner and lay back down.

Jude lay on the bed, wiping more tears from his face. As he turned to go back to sleep, John reached around and pulled him close, wrapping his arm around Jude.

"Everything's gonna be OK," John whispered into his ear. But, Jude was already back to sleep.


	8. Surprise

"So, how is John Foster doing, Olivia?" Haden asked.

He and Benson were sitting together in a restaurant, enjoying a late dinner.

"He's good," Benson replied, taking a sip of wine. "The bullet went through and through, so he should make a full recovery."

"All thanks to you," Haden said, an attempt at a flirt.

Benson grinned. "I wasn't the only one who saved him. The doctors did all the real work."

"But, you still went with him to the hospital, and kept pressure on him as he was bleeding on the way over. That's definitely worth something. You should take credit for the good you do once in a while."

"I don't need the credit. Just knowing that I helped did some good is enough for me."

"That's what I've always loved about you, Liv," Haden said, taking a sip of wine. "That you go above and beyond the call of duty and ask for nothing in return." He hesitantly reached for her hand. When she didn't pull back, he smiled. "I've missed you. A lot."

"I've missed you," Benson replied, leaning in closer to him. "And I've forgotten how well we work together," she said with a smile before she kissed him.

* * *

Jude looked up from the book he was reading. Frowning, he crawled to the end table next to his bed, wondering who was texting him so late at night. Then, he remembered. It must be after midnight.

Sure enough, he saw it when he unlocked his phone and clicked on the iMessage program.

 _Happy Birthday, Jude! Love you!_

Jude smiled at Connor's insistence to wish him a happy birthday before he went to bed.

 _Thanks! Love you too! See you in the morning for breakfast._

A few seconds later, Jude saw a reply.

 _Sleep well. Got a surprise for you. 3_

Jude smiled again.

 _Just don't get me too excited. ;) Goodnight. Love you. 3_

 _Night 3_ was Connor's short reply.

Jude returned to his book, not tired despite the late hour. A few minutes later, he heard his phone buzz again.

"Go to sleep, Connor," he muttered, picking his phone up. Instead of Connor's name, he saw John's.

 _Happy Birthday, Jude! I wish I could see you right now and tell you in person!_

Jude smiled, touched by John's gesture, despite the fact his cousin was still in the hospital after a week.

 _Thank you so much! I miss you! Wish you could be here!_

John responded quickly.

 _Well, I do know you will like Connor's surprise present. I helped him plan it. You're in for a treat._

 _You both are killing me!_ Jude texted back.

 _Muahahaha! I won't say anything else. But, you will love it!_

 _Aaaaahhh!_

John sent back a smiley face emoji back at the beginning of his text. _Have a fantastic birthday, buddy! Have a good night!_

 _Thanks, John! You sleep well too!_

Smiling more to himself, Jude put his book down and lay his head down on the pillow, and fell fast asleep.

* * *

Connor slowly crept into Jude and Jesus' room. Everyone else was already awake and downstairs, waiting for Jude to wake up. Connor smiled as he looked at his boyfriend sleep peacefully, hesitating about waking him up. But, he wanted to see Jude's face when he got his birthday surprise.

He leaned forward and kissed Jude on the forehead. Jude opened his eyes and smiled at him.

"Good morning, birthday boy," Connor said quietly.

"Morning," Jude said, sitting up and kissing Connor quickly and lovingly. "Is everyone else downstairs?"

"Yes, along with your big surprise."

Jude got out of bed and walked with Connor hand and hand downstairs. In the kitchen, the entire Adams Foster family was waiting.

"Happy Birthday, Jude!" they all shouted when he and Connor walked in.

Jude smiled, almost overcome with embarrassment. "Thank you, everyone," he said.

"Pancakes for breakfast, everyone!" Stef called from the stove. "And coffee for us caffeine addicts," she added with a curt nod to Connor.

"I'll be right back," Connor whispered to Jude, who brushed off the awkward glance with Stef as a plate full of pancakes appeared in front of him. Stef and Lena kissed him on the head as they walked by and sat down at the table with everyone.

"Connor, I think you have a surprise for Jude?" Lena asked.

Connor reappeared in the doorway. "That's right, Lena, I do. And so does a special someone. Everyone, John is back!" he said, stepping aside as John stepped forward, his left arm in a sling, and a huge smile over his face.

Jude let out a loud gasp and cupped his hands over his mouth, hardly daring to believe what he was seeing. Everyone was clapping at seeing John standing before them, mostly healed. John smiled at Jude, and walked into the kitchen. Jude stood up and carefully threw himself into John's waiting free arm.

"Hi!" Jude said, the tears starting to form.

"Happy Birthday, Jude!" John replied, holding his cousin tight.

They broke apart, Jude wiping the tears from his face.

"So, this was what you were texting me about last night?" Jude asked, exasperated.

John and Connor laughed. "Yes," John said. "Connor and I planned this when I found out that I was going to be getting out today. I arranged for the doctors to let me be discharged first thing this morning."

"And Dad and I went and picked him up this morning," added Connor, giving John a quick hug.

Jude fell into Connor's arms and the two hugged tightly before they kissed. "Thank you so much," Jude whispered. "This is the best birthday present I could have asked for."

"I love you, Jude."

"I love you, too," Jude whispered back as they broke apart. Jude pulled John into another hug before they all sat down together to enjoy breakfast.


	9. Moving Along

"Right in here, Mr. Lowry," Fin said, opening the door to the room they used to talk with witnesses.

"Please, call me Josh," Josh Lowry said. At 16, he seemed older than he really was.

"Josh, my name is Sergeant Tutuola," Fin said. "You can just call me Fin if that's easier for you. You've met EADA Novak already," he added, motioning to Casey, who followed them into the room.

"Yes, of course," said Josh, sitting down.

"Thank you for coming in today, Josh," Casey said as she and Fin both sat down. "I know what we're going to talk about isn't easy for you, but I can promise you that we will do everything in our power to keep you safe."

"Thank you, Miss Novak," Josh said, nodding. "I understand why I need to speak with you."

Casey nodded. "And you know that your testimony will help put Dani Collins away?"

"Yes," said Josh. "And I do want to testify against her. What she did to me, it was so wrong, even though she told me she loved me. I won't let her get away with it."

"She won't," said Fin. "We're gonna make sure she stays in prison for the rest of her life."

Josh nodded. "What do I have to do?"

"You'll need to get on the next plane to San Diego," Casey said. "The trial is taking place there, since that's where the rest of her victims are. We have worked it out with the courts to make sure that your testimony gets in, and is able to help the prosecution in San Diego get you and the other boys justice."

* * *

"Have the people secured another indictment?" asked the judge.

Haden, Cabot, Wilson and Dani all stood before the judge in court. Benson, Amaro and Rollins sat in the chambers.

"We have, Your Honor," Haden said. "Under the terms of the indictment number 58423, the defendant is hereby charged with another count of statutory rape."

"Another indictment?" Wilson asked, flabbergasted. He stood up. "This is ludicrous, Your Honor, my client is already remanded into custody, is there really any reason to add any more charges to this case?"

"Save it, counselor," the judge said. Wilson sat down, looking annoyed. The judge turned back to Haden. "Who is the complainant on this new charge, Mr. Haden?"

"Joshua Lowry," Haden replied.

Suddenly, Dani looked up from the defense desk as a backdoor into the courtroom opened. Josh strode through the door, following a court officer to the chambers.

"No!" Dani yelled. "No, Josh, don't do this, we love each other!"

"Enough!" yelled the judge, banging on her gavel. "Control your client, Mr. Wilson. I am ordering this new charge be added to this case. Miss Collins will continue to be on remand pending her trial. This court is adjourned."

After the judge banged her gavel, Haden turned around and glanced at Benson, who grinned at him knowingly. He returned that grin.

* * *

Jude and Connor sat together on a rock, about a quarter of a mile from the shoreline. They watched as John slowly walked to the edge of the ocean, his arm still in a sling. The two were holding hands.

"How's he doing?" asked Connor.

Jude grinned. "He keeps complaining about not being able to type so he can work on his book. It's a bit pathetic."

Connor giggled. "But, is he doing OK otherwise?"

"He's had a few nightmares, and he's a little jumpy when he hears a loud bang. But, other than that, he's fine."

"And you?"

Jude looked over at Connor, squeezing his boyfriend's hand a little tighter.

"I'm just happy that we're all OK. I didn't want us to go into the trial with anyone hurt. Physically, I mean. You know?"

Connor nodded. "It's bad enough that Brandon has to go through all the emotional stuff with the trial. He shouldn't have to worry about anyone else being hurt."

Jude smiled, laying his head on Connor's shoulder. "You've been so wonderful, Connor."

"Yeah?" Connor asked, leaning his head on Jude's.

"Yeah. It's been a crazy few weeks with everything that's happened… Brandon talking to the police, John getting shot, my birthday."

"I did have some help on that one," Connor interjected, grinning to himself.

"I know, I'm just so happy that I can rely on you when the family needs support. When John and I both need support. I know he really appreciates you, too, even if he doesn't outright say it."

"Oh, he does," Connor said, laughing. "He never shuts up about it when he texts me."

Jude laughed, too. "At least you don't have to hear it every five seconds living with him," he said, causing both of them to chuckle. "I love you, Connor. I always will."

Connor kissed Jude on the head. "I love you, too, Jude. And I always will. You will always have all of me."

They sat up and smiled at one another. They turned back to watch John, who had paused next to the ocean, his eyes glued to the sun as it started to fall below the horizon.


	10. The Beginning

John woke up, his shoulder aching in pain. He had been allowed to finally take his cast off only hours before. The doctor had told him he might experience some pain through the night, and had prescribed pain medication for him. Sighing, John got up from the couch and crept into the kitchen to get a glass of water. Once he had it, he tiptoed back into the living room, picked up the pill bottle and took out a pill to take. He swallowed the pill with the help of the water, and sat the glass down on the table.

He turned on the lamp on the table next to the couch and picked up the book he had been reading. About five minutes later, he heard footsteps getting closer. Jude then appeared in the living room.

"I'm sorry," John whispered, feeling guilty. "I didn't wake you, did I?"

Jude shook his head. "I couldn't sleep. I saw the light coming from in here and thought you might be up."

John nodded, motioning for Jude to sit on the couch with him. "Dang shoulder was hurting, so I took one of the pills the doctor told me to take. It seems to be helping, but I won't be able to go back to sleep until the pain is mostly gone."

Jude sat on the couch next to him. "Please be careful with those pills, John. I hear they can be addicting."

"I'll be fine," John said, placing an arm around Jude. "I'm taking them only as the doctor told me to. Besides, it just takes a few minutes for the pill to kick in, then I'll be sound asleep. How about you, though? What's keeping you up?"

"I'm just worried about the trial starting tomorrow," Jude said tiredly, laying his head on John's shoulder. "I don't know what that lawyer is gonna do when Brandon takes the stand. And when you do, too."

"All I've got to do is tell them about the day I was shot, and about how my shoulder's doing now. There's not much he'll be able to do. As far as Brandon, I'm worried, too. But, I've heard good things about what Haden and Cabot are capable of in the courtroom. I hear they don't let defense attorneys get away with much. I have a little faith. And besides, we'll all be there, won't we?"

Jude sighed and nodded. "Yeah, we will be," he said. "Listen, do you mind if I sleep out here with you? I know it's cramped, but — "

"Don't worry about it," John said, laying down and pulling Jude gently with him. Jude laid his head near John's, while John kept an arm around him. "I know I'm not Connor," he said, causing Jude to chuckle.

"Thank you, John," Jude said, closing his eyes.

"Of course, buddy," John said, patting Jude on the head. "We're all in this together. Nothing on Earth is higher than that."

John smiled when he realized Jude had fallen asleep. He gently sat up, turning off the lamp on the table, before settling back down. In seconds, he was asleep, too.

* * *

Haden stood up from the prosecutor's table and walked toward the jury. Opening arguments for the trial against Dani were beginning. The Fosters all sat together in chambers, along with Benson, Amaro and Rollins.

"We all know how horrible sexual assault is," Haden said as he approached the jury. "How difficult it is for survivors to cope with what they've been through, how police jurisdictions often don't test rape kits that would bring serial rapists to justice. What we also know is that it's not just men who can be perpetrators of sexual trauma. Women are just as capable of inflicting that kind of violence against someone else. And that's exactly what Danielle Collins did. Not once. Not twice. But five times. We have five survivors of Miss Collins' actions, who will all testify to what she did to them. Now, the defense may try to get you to believe that Miss Collins or any of these young men being drunk can excuse the actions, but being drunk has never been an excuse for any crime. Why should it be any different in this case? You have to see beyond Miss Collins' choice to be drunk, and her being an alcoholic. See her for what she really is: a serial rapist who brutally changed the lives of five innocent young men."

As Haden finished, Wilson stood up and gave his opening testimony, alluding to Chris Daniels being a bad witness because of his choice to shoot John about a month before. He attempted to discredit all the boys who would be testifying, and alluded to Dani being drunk every time she had sex with them. Once he was finished, the two other San Diego victims testified, with Wilson's attempt to discredit them failing. Once the two were done, the judge asked for the prosecution's next witness.

"The People call John Foster to the stand," Haden said. John entered the courtroom with an officer — he was not allowed to hear the testimony of anyone else on the prosecution's list due to a possible conflict of interest. John nodded reassuringly at Brandon as he walked by him. Brandon nodded back. Jude and Connor smiled at him, and John grinned at them.

After John was sworn in, Cabot walked up to the witness stand instead of Haden, as rehearsed.

"Mr. Foster, can you please tell the court how you are related to Brandon Foster?" she asked.

"I'm Brandon's cousin. His mother was my mother's sister. When my parents died two years ago, I was legally emancipated, but I have been living with my aunts for the past year."

"John, how soon after moving in with your aunts did you learn about your cousin being assaulted by Miss Collins?"

"Objection!" Wilson called, standing. "Relevance?"

"Overruled," the judge said lazily. "You may answer the question, Mr. Foster."

"I'm not sure of the exact date, but it was soon after I had moved in with my aunts."

"And what did he tell you?"

"He told me that he had been assaulted when he was drunk. He told me in detail how the defendant enticed him into having sex with her while he was drunk. He said he had never been so afraid in his life."

"Your Honor, this is all hearsay," Wilson interjected.

"And it goes to the credibility of one of the survivors," Cabot said, looking at the judge.

"Can you prove Mr. Foster knew his cousin was not lying, Miss Cabot?" the judge asked.

"I was just getting to that, Your Honor." The judge nodded at her. "So, John. When Brandon told you about what happened to him, did you believe him?"

"Yes, I believed him at once."

"You had no doubts?"

"As a survivor of sexual assault myself, I understand the shame and the stigma that surrounds male survivors. Brandon wouldn't tell me something like that if it wasn't the truth."

Cabot nodded. "Now, let's move forward to the day Miss Collins was arraigned. You were in court that day?"

"I was," John said.

"Can you tell us what happened as you and your family were leaving the courthouse?"

"I walked with Brandon out of the courthouse, yelling for the press to stand back and let us through. Once I made sure he was in the SUV my uncle, Brandon's father, was driving, I walked around to the driver's side of the back of the vehicle."

"What happened next, John?"

"A shot rang out, and I was thrown into the window of the SUV. The bullet had hit me. Lieutenant Olivia Benson from Manhattan kept pressure on my shoulder while Detectives Nick Amaro and Amanda Rollins ran to the building across the street to try and apprehend the shooter. We sped to the hospital, where I was treated for my injury."

"How badly were you injured?" Cabot asked in a soft voice.

"The bullet went through and through," John said. "Basically, it just clipped my shoulder before exiting my body, shattering some muscle along the way."

"And how are you doing now?"

"Objection — " Wilson started.

"Save it, Mr. Wilson," the judge said. "The witness will answer."

"I'm fine now," John said. "My shoulder aches from time to time at night. My doctor has prescribed me pain medication now that I'm out of my sling. Other than that, I am fine."

"And did you learn who shot you?"

"Yes, Chris Daniels," John said. "Another survivor of assault from Miss Collins. I don't blame him for what he did. I understand his reasoning."

Cabot nodded. "Thank you, John. Your Witness," she added, walking back to the prosecution table as Wilson stood up.

"So, you're on pain medication," Wilson said. "Does the medicine affect your memory at all, Mr. Foster?"

"Objection!" yelled Cabot and Haden.

"Sustained," the judge said angrily. "Mr. Wilson, I am appalled that you would suggest such a thing. One more move like that and I will hold you in contempt of court."

Wilson nodded. "I apologize, Your Honor," he said before turning back to John. "Mr. Foster, you say you understand the reasoning behind Chris Daniels shooting you. Can you explain?"

"Objection!" Cabot called. "He's asking the witness to speculate."

"The Prosecution already opened the door on allowing the witness to speculate on the mindset of a survivor's state of mind when they asked him about his cousin out crying, Your Honor."

"Objection overruled," the judge said. "For now," she added. "Be careful where you go with this, Mr. Wilson. You may answer, Mr. Foster."

"I understand that seeing Miss Collins going to trial for the crimes she committed could ignite a series of emotions. Some of them can be overbearing, especially in a survivor who never got the justice they deserved."

"So, you forgive Chris Daniels, do you?"

"Yes," John said, keeping his anger hidden. "Chris Daniels only acted the way he did because the police did not believe him when he told them what Miss Collins did to him. That, coupled with having little to no support system, made a dangerous combination that likely brought up feelings of anger and resentment for the other survivors, who did have that support and who were believed."

Wilson sighed. "No further questions," he said, stepping away from the witness stand.

"You may step down, Mr. Foster," the judge said. "We will recess until tomorrow," she added. "The jury is reminded not to discuss this case with each other, or anyone else," she said, banging her gavel.

John stood up from the witness stand and walked over to the Fosters. Stef and Lena hugged him, thanking him for what he did. Brandon walked up to him when they had finished and grabbed John in a bear hug.

"Thank you so much," Brandon said, close to tears. "For testifying."

"Of course," said John, patting Brandon on the back. "I'm not going to let that defense attorney discredit anything that's said about you, including with anything I testified to."

* * *

John sat with Jude and Connor, enjoying a mug of tea with them. It had started raining on their way back from the courthouse, and it was still storming hard outside, so Connor had decided to stay with the Fosters until the storm let up.

"You were great today," Jude said.

"Thanks," John said, grinning and taking a sip of his tea. "I remember how scared I was when I had to testify against Loomis, and I knew Brendan probably felt the same way. So, I tried to set it up so that Brandon already looks like a good character witness before he has to testify."

"Was it hard? Testifying to be a survivor?" Connor asked, looking genuinely concerned.

John nodded. "It's always a hard thing to talk about. But, once you've done it enough time, you start to get used to it."

"I'm just glad the Wilson guy didn't try anything funny," said Jude.

"He started to," John said. "But once he realized that he couldn't assassinate my character on the stand, no matter how hard he tried, he gave up."

Jude nodded, grabbing both John and Connor's hands, and placing his on top of theirs.

"Together," he said.

"Together," John and Connor echoed, smiling.


	11. Preparations

John sat in the living room, typing away madly on his laptop. He had asked to stay home while the rest of the family listened to more testimony from the prosecution. Since he wasn't able to be there except for Brandon's testimony, he stayed home to get more writing done.

Just as he was finishing up a chapter, he heard the door open, and the Fosters piled into the house. He stayed focused on his work, and didn't look up until Jude and Connor walked up toward him, holding hands. He looked up at them.

"Hey," he said. "How'd it go today?"

"Same old, same old," Jude replied. "Brandon is testifying tomorrow."

John nodded. "I'll be there for that."

"How are you coming on the book?" Connor asked as he and Jude went to sit down on the couch. John stood up from the desk and walked over to sit with them.

"Pretty good," said John. "I just got to where Loomis was convicted for what he did to me, and what I was feeling when I found out he was being put away. It's what Brandon is gonna feel at the end of this trial."

"If Dani doesn't escape," Jude said quietly.

"She won't," John said with an air of confidence. "She isn't as smart or cunning as Loomis was. She isn't foolish enough to try it."

"Are you sure?" Jude asked, sounding genuinely concerned.

John wrapped an arm around him, a laughable task because Connor already had an arm around Jude.

"Trust me," John said. "I had my suspicions about Loomis trying to break out one last time. The look he gave me as he was hauled off said something like that."

At that, Brandon walked into the living room; he looked worried.

"Uh, John?" he asked. "Can I talk to you for a second?"

John nodded, turning to Jude and Connor. "Can you guys give us a minute?" he asked. Jude and Connor got up and walked to the kitchen, both patting Brandon on the arm as they walked past him. John motioned for Brandon to join him on the couch and Brandon obliged.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" John asked, knowing the answer.

Brandon nodded. "I'm terrified of what that lawyer will do. I already know that he's gonna play hardball with Chris Daniels — he's already been doing it with the others. I bet he's gonna do it with me, too."

"I didn't hear that," John said quickly. "I can't hear anything about testimony, except for yours. But, I get it. I was terrified when I had to testify against Loomis."

"How did you get through it?"

"By knowing he was guilty, even before I took the stand. You know Dani is guilty, and that's what matters. You confronted her for what she did to you. Nobody can take that away from you, Brandon. Especially not some wacko defense attorney trying to get a rapist off."

"What's testifying like?"

"Liberating," John said. "It's like a giant weight is lifted off your chest. You feel better, even if you aren't sure if the jury will side with you. But, as long as you tell the truth, everything will be OK. Haden and Cabot aren't going to let Dani get away with what she did to you."

Stef poked her head into the living room. "Hey guys, we're ordering a pizza, would you come in here so we can decide what we're gonna get?"

"We'll be right there," said John. Stef nodded and disappeared back into the kitchen. John looked back at Brandon. "You're gonna be OK," he said gently. "I promise."

Brandon nodded, pulling his cousin into a hug. "Thank you for everything, John."

"I'll be there tomorrow when you testify, Brandon. Since I already know what happened to you, I can be there. You're going to be just fine."


	12. Testimony

John woke with a start, his breathing a little quicker than normal. He reached for his glasses on the table next to the couch and spotted Jude standing close to him.

"You OK?" Jude asked softly. "I heard you talking in your sleep."

John nodded and yawned. "Yeah, just a bad dream. I'll be OK."

"You wanna talk about it?"

"I'm OK, Jude," John said, standing up from the couch and stretching. "I've just been having them a little more lately since I was shot. I think I'm just slowly coping with it."

Jude nodded and followed John into the kitchen, where John started brewing a pot of coffee for them.

"Connor coming with us to court today?" John asked as the coffee was brewing.

"Yeah," said Jude. "I told him to be ready early. He's probably already in the shower.

"We should probably get cleaned up, too, before everyone else wakes up," John said. "You go ahead. I'll finish the coffee and get a mug ready for you. Just be quick."

* * *

"Chris, let's talk about the day that Dani Collins was arraigned for rape," Cabot said softly.

Chris Daniels was sitting on the witness stand. He had already testified to what happened to him the night he was seduced by Dani. He seemed nervous about testifying, which is why Cabot had been taking things slowly.

"I was so relieved when I heard that she had been arrested for what happened," Chris said.

"But, you were also angry, is that right?" Cabot asked.

"Yes," Chris said. "I had never gotten the justice I deserved for what Dani did to me. I hadn't gotten any help from anybody in my family. None of them believed me."

"Objection!" Wilson called. "Relevance?"

"Overruled," said the judge. "You may continue, Miss Cabot."

Cabot nodded. "And so you heard about Dani being arraigned in court?"

"Yes," Chris said.

"And that's when you decided to take your roommates' gun?"

"Correct."

"And you wanted to shoot somebody connected to the victims that were going to get justice, is that right?"

"Yes, I wanted to show the world that not everyone gets justice."

"Chris, can you explain how you knew John Foster was connected at all to Brandon Foster?"

"I saw Brandon Foster on TV the day before I shot John. I knew that anyone close to him would do."

"And so as they left the courthouse, you shot John Foster?"

"Yes," Daniels said somberly.

"Chris, do you regret what you did on that day?"

"I think about it every single day. I haven't been able to sleep through the night ever since that happened, just like after Dani raped me. I know I didn't hurt John Foster that badly, but I regret what I did to him every day. It will haunt me for the rest of my life."

"Thank you, Chris," Cabot said. "No further questions."

As she returned to the prosecution desk to sit with Haden, Wilson stood up quickly, a smile on his face.

"That sounds like quite an ordeal, Mr. Daniels. I'm sure we all feel sorry for what you've had to deal with."

"Is there a question here?" Haden asked, annoyed.

"Yes, let's move things along, Mr. Wilson," said the judge, echoing Haden's annoyance.

"So, it is your testimony that you shot John Foster in retaliation for being supportive of his cousin, is that right, Mr. Daniels?"

"Yes," said Chris, starting to get nervous again.

"Yet, you could have gone to the police and told them that you were a victim of my client's alleged actions, true?"

"I was afraid of not being listened to again. I thought that the only way the police were going to listen to me was if I took drastic action."

"I see," Wilson said, glancing toward the jury. "So, do you deny shooting John Foster on the day in question?"

"Absolutely not," Chris said. "Unless you're hard of hearing, you would have heard me clearly say that in my testimony."

"Your Honor…" Wilson said.

"Please just answer the questions, Mr. Daniels," the judge said. "You may continue, Mr. Wilson."

"So instead of going to the police and telling them you were a victim of rape, you attempt to kill someone?"

"That was never my intention…"

"No?" said Wilson, flabbergasted. "Then why shoot him at all? Why not just go to the police and tell them what my client allegedly did to you?"

"I was afraid…"

"Of being caught lying?" Wilson asked. "It seems pretty convenient that you brought up this alleged rape between my client and you only after you shot and nearly killed a young man."

"Objection!" called Haden. "John Foster was not nearly killed. Defense is attempting to exaggerate the injuries caused by Mr. Daniels."

"Sustained. The jury will disregard counsel's mention of John Foster's condition. Move on, Mr. Wilson."

"So, you shot a young man simply because he was supporting another supposed victim of my client's actions rather than go to the police and tell them what happened. And then you concoct this story of rape to make the charges go away, is that right?"

"No!" Daniels screamed, rage and shock etched onto his face. "I had to tell someone that there was one more victim out there! I never meant to hurt anyone!"

"That's enough," the judge yelled, banging on her gavel. "Mr. Daniels, please try to remain calm as you testify. And as for you, Mr. Wilson, I suggest you watch yourself as you question this witness. I will not let you get away with further traumatizing a victim of rape."

Wilson sighed and stepped away from the witness stand.

"Nothing further," he said, taking his place at the defense table next to Dani.

"Mr. Daniels, you may step down," the judge said. "We will recess for two hours for lunch. Adjourned," she finished, banging her gavel.

The Fosters all stood up and exited the courtroom together. John was waiting for them outside. He hurried up to them as they exited.

"How did it go?" he asked.

"Wilson tried to tear apart Chris Daniels," Stef said, shaking her head. "It was brutal."

John nodded. "I expected that from someone like him. Are you OK, Brandon?"

"I'm scared to death, but I think I'll be OK."

* * *

Before entering the courtroom after lunch, Stef and Lena pulled Brandon and John aside to talk.

"You're gonna be just fine, Brandon," Lena said, pulling him into a tight hug.

"Thanks, Mama," Brandon said.

"We're all gonna be in there. We're here for you, Love," Stef added, hugging Brandon.

Brandon nodded, hugging both of his moms tightly.

"If you get nervous when you're up there, just look at me," John said. "You can do this, Brandon."

The cousins hugged before they all entered the courtroom. They had just taken their seats when the judge entered and took her place at the bench.

"You may call your next witness, Mr. Haden and Miss Cabot," she said.

Haden and Cabot stood.

"The People call Brandon Foster," Haden said.

Brandon stood up, walking past the family, who gave him nods of encouragement. After Brandon was sworn in, Cabot stepped forward to start his testimony.

"Brandon, I know this is difficult for you to talk about," she said softly. "If you ever need a break, you let me know and we can recess." Brandon nodded before Cabot continued. "Can you tell us how you first met Dani Collins?"

Brandon hesitated, looking around Cabot for John. He and John locked eyes for a minute. John nodded at him.

"Do you need a minute, Brandon?" Cabot asked.

"Objection — " started Wilson.

"No, I'll be fine," Brandon said, tearing his gaze away from John and focusing on Cabot. "My dad had met Dani through alcoholics anonymous, and they were dating."

"How long did your father and the defendant date?"

"About five months," said Brandon, starting to gain his confidence. "She eventually moved in with him at his apartment."

"How well did you know her?"

"I knew her, or I thought I did," Brandon said. "I mostly just knew she was my dad's live-in girlfriend, not much more."

"And one day, you came home and you were drunk?"

"Yes."

"What happened on that day?"

"Dani and I talked. Just talked. Eventually, she started getting a little handsy with me."

"Handsy? Can you explain what you mean by that, Brandon?" Cabot asked.

"She started putting her hands on me, like she wanted to get intimate with me."

"Did you want her to do that to you, Brandon?"

"No," Brandon said. "I felt extremely uncomfortable with what she was doing to me. I told her we shouldn't be doing anything like this."

"But she insisted that you continue?"

"Objection!" called Wilson.

"Save it, counselor," the judge said, annoyed. "Proceed, Miss Cabot."

"So, she insisted that continue being intimate, Brandon?"

"Yes," Brandon said, his confidence in full swing now. "She kept putting her hands on me, telling me everything would be all right and that I don't have to worry about my dad finding out. Eventually, we started kissing and then we had sex."

"Brandon, did you want to have sex with Dani that day?"

Brandon hesitated, glancing at John again. John nodded at him again. "No, I did not want to have sex with Dani Collins. Not that day and not ever."

"Thank you for testifying today, Brandon. I know it wasn't easy. No further questions," Cabot said, returning to the prosecution table as Wilson stood up, a mischievous look about him.

"So, Mr. Foster," he said with an air of sarcasm. "You've been hesitant to testify against my client, isn't that right?"

"Objection! Relevance?" called Haden.

"Goes to the witness's credibility."

"I'll allow it," said the judge. "Proceed carefully, Mr. Wilson."

"Yes, I was hesitant to testify against Dani. I'm not anymore."

"Is there any particular reason for that, Mr. Foster?"

"I guess it's because I know I'm finally confronting her for what she did to me," Brandon said, stealing another quick glance at John. Wilson seemed to notice this, and glanced back at John, too. He moved in front of the audience so Brandon couldn't see him.

"Or is it because you finally know your plan of falsely accusing my client of raping you is coming true?"

"Objection!" Cabot and Haden yelled, standing up. Haden spoke angrily. "How dare Mr. Wilson suggest that Mr. Foster would make this whole thing up!"

"I agree," the judge said. "The jury will disregard Mr. Wilson's comments about Mr. Foster's motive for testifying. And I'll warn you again, Mr. Wilson, don't you dare further traumatize a rape survivor in my courtroom."

Wilson nodded, once again conceding defeat.

"Nothing further," he said, returning to the defense table.

"Your Honor, The People rest," Haden said, standing up.

"Very well," said the judge. "You may step down, Mr. Foster. We will start the Defense's case first thing tomorrow. Court is adjourned."

Brandon practically jumped out of the witness stand and hurried into the audience, desperate for his family. He reached John first, who pulled him into a hug as Brandon broke down in tears.

"It's OK, Brandon," John whispered, holding Brandon tightly.

* * *

John sat at the desk in the living room, typing away on one of the last chapters of his book. He looked up when he heard approaching footsteps.

"Connor, what are you doing up?" he asked. "Did I wake you up with my typing?"

Connor shook his head. "Just can't sleep," he said, taking a seat on the couch. John stood up from the desk and sat down next to Connor.

"Something you want to talk about?" he asked gently.

Connor sighed, hesitating. "You can tell me anything," John said.

"Ever since you were shot, I've been having nightmares almost every night. I've had trouble sleeping. It brought back memories of the night I was shot while hanging out with Jude and the girls."

"I get it," John said. "I understand that something like that can be a trigger for you."

"I don't know why," Connor said. "I mean, I was only shot in the foot and I made a full recovery. And you made it through, too." Connor started to cry.

John wrapped an arm around him in comfort. "It's OK, Connor. These things happen. You know, I've had trouble sleeping lately, too. All of this stuff with the trial is bringing up all of my memories involving Loomis, and I thought I had moved past them."

"How do you deal with it?"

"Well, for starters, I've got the book, but I don't think has to be a solution for everybody," he said, causing them both to chuckle. "But, I think what's kept me going and what's kept me calm is that I've been keeping those who matter the most to me close. As long as those you love are close, you'll be OK."

Connor nodded, resting his head on John's shoulder.

"Thank you," he said quietly, wiping a tear from his face.

"Don't worry about it," said John, patting Connor on the back.


	13. Checkup

"So, Dani testifies tomorrow," Lena said.

Stef nodded as she poured two glasses of wine for them. "It's not going to be pretty," she said. "Dani and her lawyer will try every excuse in the book to get the jury to let her get away with it. But, Haden and Cabot have been wonderful so far, I think everything will be OK."

"I just wish we didn't have to hear her try to excuse what she's done."

"I know, my Love," Stef said, kissing her on the head. "But, it's the last step in this trial. After that, we get jury deliberations and a verdict. And then it will be all over."

There was a knock at the front door. They waited a few seconds, thinking one of the kids would get the door. Sure enough, Jude yelled from the door.

"Hey Moms!" he shouted. "Can you come here?"

Stef and Lena stood up and walked out of the kitchen toward the front door. Standing in the doorway was Lieutenant Benson.

"Olivia," said Stef, taken by surprise. "Is something wrong?"

"No," said Olivia. "I just wanted to check up on all of you."

"Please, come in," Lena said, motioning for Benson to enter.

"Thank you," Benson said, smiling and shutting the door behind her. Stef and Lena led her to the kitchen, while Jude returned to the living room.

"Would you like something to drink?" Lena asked.

"Sure," said Olivia. "Thank you, Ms. Adams Foster."

Stef grinned. "You may want to stick to just our first names, Olivia. Otherwise, we both might start answering you."

Olivia chuckled. "Point taken," she said. "Thank you, Lena," she added as Lena handed her a glass of wine. "So, how is your family?"

"We're getting through this," Stef said. "It's been tough on all of us, especially Brandon."

Olivia nodded. "I can understand that. When this happens to someone, it's not easy on anyone who is involved. Even those of us who are experienced in dealing with these crimes."

"You've been doing SVU a long time," Stef said. "Does it ever get easy, dealing with it?"

"No, but you don't get used to it after a while. You learn not to take the job home with you. Otherwise, you'd go crazy."

Stef nodded. "I get that," she said. "Lena, can you go and collect Brandon?"

"Sure," Lena said, leaving the kitchen.

"Thank you for coming to check in on us, Olivia," Stef said, smiling at her.

"No problem, Stef. I came out here to help my old partner, but also to help all of you and the other boys and their families."

Brandon entered the kitchen with Lena.

"Lieutenant Benson," he said, sounding slightly nervous. "Did something happen with the trial?"

"No, no," Stef said quickly. "Olivia just came here to check on all of us, see how we're doing."

"Brandon, why don't you have a seat," Lena said, pointing him to a chair. Brandon sat down, still looking nervous.

"You don't have to be scared of anything, Love," Stef said.

Brandon nodded. "I know," he said. "I'm just not used to having another cop in that house who isn't Dad."

Olivia chuckled, nearly spitting out the wine she had just sipped. "Well, you don't have to think of me as just a cop," she said. "Maybe a friend?"

"Yeah, OK. A friend," Brandon said, seeming to calm down.

"So, how are you doing, Brandon?" Olivia asked.

"Keeping it together."

"Have you had any trouble sleeping?"

"A little," Brandon said. "Ever since the trial started, I've kept waking up in the middle of the night. And not because of John working on his book," he added, causing Stef and Lena to laugh.

"Have you had any nightmares?"

"Just a few. They aren't as common as me just waking up and having a hard time going back to sleep."

"How has court been for you? I'm sure it hasn't been easy."

Brandon shook his head. "It's been hard listening to what she did to the other boys. They must have been so scared."

"They were," Olivia said, nodding. "And that's what makes her a dangerous person — she inflicts fear, while trying to pass of as loving."

"How do you know that?" Brandon asked, looking at Benson directly in the eyes.

"I've been investigating these kinds of crimes for a long time, Brandon. Most perpetrators have the same kind of motivations and the same kinds of characteristics. And," she added, hesitating. "I've seen it first hand."

"How do you mean?"

Olivia sighed. "Back in 2008, I was undercover in a women's prison, investigating a police officer who had been accused of raping inmates. One night, I had gotten into an argument with one of the inmates, and he took me away from everyone else, to a place where nobody could see us or hear us. He tried to force himself on me. Before he could, my undercover partner arrived and arrested him. Five years later, I was attacked again."

Benson sighed again, seeming more comfortable talking. "A serial rapist my squad was investigating had gotten off. My captain ordered me home for two days. When I arrived home, I heard something, like there was someone in the apartment with me. When I investigated, he pulled a gun on me. He took me hostage in my apartment before he moved me, several times. At the last house, I managed to break free and used a bedpost to subdue him. I thought it was all over. And then, he got to me."

"Got to you?" Brandon asked.

"Yeah," Olivia said darkly. "He provoked my anger; it was like he knew exactly what buttons to press to get me to react. I beat him to within an inch of his life. He was taken to jail and I lied under oath about the beating. He tried to bring it up at his trial, but I managed to keep under control and not speak about what I had done. Then, he escaped from prison to torture me one last time. He took a 12-year-old girl hostage, and killed several people. He tried to rape me when I arrived. But, I refused to show him any emotion, so he decided to play a new game. He forced me to play Russian Roulette while the girl watched and while my squad was closing in. The last bullet was in the chamber, and he had taken the last shot. I thought I was going to die. But then, he turned the gun toward himself and pulled the trigger. That was the end of him."

Olivia sighed as she finished speaking, wiping a tear from her face.

"That's horrible," Brandon said, taken aback by her tale. "I'm so sorry."

"It's not an easy thing, being a survivor of such trauma. But, as long as you keep those who matter the most to you close, everything will be OK."

"So, how are you now?"

"I'm better," said Olivia, smiling. "I have a family now. I adopted a little boy a few months ago. I'm thriving. And Brandon, you can thrive, too." Olivia grasped Brandon's hands with her own. "I promise," she added.


	14. Defense

John turned toward Brandon as they all sat down, waiting for Dani to be called to the stand.

"We're all right here," he whispered, grabbing ahold of Brandon's hand.

Brandon nodded, squeezing John's hand, seemingly at a loss for words. John turned and nodded at the rest of the family; Brandon was the furthest inside the row they were sitting in. Jude and Connor were holding hands, and Jude grabbed onto John's free hand as Dani was sworn in and Wilson approached the bench.

"Thank you for agreeing to testify today, Dani," Wilson said in a soft voice that didn't belong to a man trying to persuade a jury that five teenage boys had lied about being raped by Dani.

"I just want to give my point-of-view from what happened on those nights," Dani said.

When he heard her speak, Brandon tensed. John tightened his grip on Brandon's hand, who squeezed it harder in return.

They all listened as Dani testified to her relationships with each of the boys. She claimed all of them were loving, consensual relationships, and she insisted she did nothing wrong. Brandon started shaking when she talked about him and Mike, but John kept his hand held, and Brandon held on as if his life depended on it.

"Thank you, Dani," Wilson said. "Your Witness," he said to Haden as he walked back and sat down at the defense table.

Haden stood up after he and Cabot exchanged a glance. "So, it's your testimony that each of the five boys who have stood up here and testified to you having sexual relationships with them is false?"

"That's right," Dani said as Haden closed in on the witness stand.

Haden appeared baffled. "Really? Five boys, none of whom knew each other prior to this trial all conspired against you to claim that you raped them, is that what you're saying?"

"Objection!" called Wilson.

"Sustained," said the judge. "Find another way, Mr. Haden."

"Miss Collins, why would these five boys claim that you raped them and be lying about it?"

"I have no idea," Dani said in a soft voice. "Maybe they thought we had done something wrong, and so they came to the police."

"You do realize that having sex with a minor is a major offense of the law, Miss Collins?"

"Yes —" Dani started.

"And are you also aware that anyone who is found to have sex with a minor under the age of 17 is, by legal definition, a rapist, Miss Collins?"

"I didn't rape them…"

"No? Did you have sex with these five young boys, Miss Collins?"

Dani hesitated, glancing toward Wilson. Haden moved in front of her to block her view.

"Your Honor," Haden said to the judge.

"Answer the question, Miss Collins," the judge said in an angry tone.

"Yes, I did have sex with them."

"So, you admit to raping them," Haden said.

"No — "

"So, you didn't have sex with any of these boys, Miss Collins? You don't get to have it both ways, Miss Collins. Need I remind you that with Billy Lee, Nathan Potter, Chris Daniels and Brandon Foster you had sex with them while they were drunk, and for two of those assaults, you yourself were also drunk."

"Well, I'm a recovering alcoholic, yes," Dani said.

"Ah, but being drunk is not an excuse for rape, Miss Collins. Surely you knew that."

"Objection," started Wilson, but the judge held up a hand, motioning for him to be quiet.

"And while you were in New York, Miss Collins, you also had a sexual relationship with Joshua Lowry, is that correct?"

"Yes."

"But, in this case, you were not drunk during the sex you had with him, is that right?"

"That's right. We had a loving relationship."

"A loving relationship with a 15-year-old?" Haden asked, sounding like he was baffled by Dani's admission. "Miss Collins, you do realize that this young man wasn't even born yet when you could legally drink, don't you?"

"Age has nothing to do with love," Dani said, her anger rising.

"Of course not," Haden said, nodding with sarcasm. "We should just let anyone date whomever they like, regardless of age difference, and regardless if it's an adult wanting to have a relationship with a child. Is that what you're saying, Miss Collins?"

Dani remained silent, the fury clearly evident on her face. "I see," Haden said. "So, it's OK when _you_ decide to have sex with five teenage boys, but for everyone else it's wrong."

"Withdrawn," Haden added, sensing that Wilson was going to object.

"One last question, Miss Collins. Did you honestly expect these boys to keep silent about what you did to them?"

"Yes."

"You must not be as smart as you think you are, Miss Collins. You brutally raped five innocent young men. You took away their childhood, their right to say 'no,' their sense of security, their well-being. It must feel pretty good." When Dani didn't say anything, Haden started to walk back to the prosecution table. "You know what you did, Miss Collins. Even if you were drunk and don't remember. I would feel sorry for you battling alcoholism, if you weren't the scum of the earth."

"Objection!" yelled Wilson.

"Sustained," the judge said. "The jury will disregard Mr. Haden's last comment."

"No further questions," Haden said as he sat down at the table next to Cabot.

"Your Honor, the Defense rests," Wilson said.

"Very well," said the judge. "You may step down, Miss Collins," she said to Dani, who stood up from the witness stand and took her spot next to Wilson. "Mr. Wilson, you may begin your closing arguments."

When Wilson had finally finished his remarks about how each of the boys had a hole in their story, Cabot stood up to give the closing arguments for the prosecution.

"Dani Collins may be an alcoholic," Cabot said in a soft voice. Her speech grew louder with each word she spoke. "She may have been drunk every time she engaged in sex with these boys. She may not even remember having sex. But, by her own admission, she did have sex, with all five of the young men who testified before you in this trial.

"But what she won't admit is the terrible truth. That Dani Collins took away the innocence of these five young men when she had sex with them. By having sex with these boys, she not only committed a crime, but like Mr. Haden said, she took away their sense of security, their right to say 'no' to having sex, she damaged their mental health. Just look at Chris Daniels, he was so affected by what Miss Collins did to him that he shot another person to try and get someone's attention because nobody would believe him about what The Defendant did to him. She ruined the lives of five young men and their families. Regardless if she knew what she did was wrong, and regardless if she remembers engaging in sex with these young men, you must hear her own words. She admitted to having sex with each of these boys. That is a clear admission of guilt. Dani Collins committed a crime.

"Ladies and gentlemen, you must find her guilty of this crime. If you don't, you may further damage these young men's lives. They don't need that. What they need is closure. And you can give it to them by finding Dani Collins guilty of each count of statutory rape."

Cabot turned and sat down.

"The Jury may begin deliberating," said the judge. "We are in recess until the jury is finished," she added, banging her gavel. Haden and Cabot stood up, shaking hands while Benson, Amaro and Rollins approached them.

John turned to Brandon, who still had a tight grip on his hand.

"You OK?" John asked.

Brandon nodded. "I'll be fine," he said in a quiet voice.

"Yes, you will be," said a voice from in front of them. Olivia had walked over to them, unnoticed by any of them.

Olivia walked over to Brandon and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You're a strong person, Brandon," she said in a soft voice. "You've gotten through the trial. I know the waiting for the verdict can be hell, but once you hear it, everything will be over."

"Do you think she'll get away with it?" Brandon asked as Olivia lowered her arms.

"I don't think so," Olivia said, shaking her head. "It's five statements of abuse against one claim of consent. She even admitted to the sex. She just proved that she's guilty. But, we have to wait until the jury comes back. One step at a time."


	15. Justice Served

John looked up from the newspaper he was reading as Jude walked into the kitchen, looking tired.

"Morning," John said, grinning at Jude's tired face. "Want some coffee?"

"You have answered my prayers," Jude said, smiling and sitting down across from John. John giggled and poured Jude a mug of coffee, handing it to him. "Thanks," Jude said tiredly, taking a sip.

"How'd you sleep?" asked John.

"Not too bad, it's still weird having Jesus back in the house, but I'm starting to get used to it."

John nodded. "It took me some time to get used to sleeping in this house, after I spent all that time alone after my parents died, but I feel safe here. That's why I've never left. But, I feel like sometimes I'm being intrusive."

"Don't," Jude said. "Don't feel that way, John. You're family. You're always welcome at this house. We love you, John. You've done so much for us, the least we can do is give you a safe place to stay."

"Thanks," John said, smiling at Jude. "Don't tell anyone else, but you are my favorite person in this house."

Jude grinned. "I can definitely same the same about you," he said, grabbing onto John's hand and tapping it lightly. "So, how's your book coming?"

John hesitated, not sure if he wanted to tell Jude. "Er," he said uncertainly.

"Is something wrong? Did you delete it accidentally?"

"No, no, nothing like," John said, sounding horrified at the mere thought of losing his work.

"Then what is it? You can tell me."

"OK, but you have to promise not to tell anyone else," John pleaded. "I don't want everyone to get all excited. Plus, we need to focus on Brandon and getting through the last of this trial.

Jude nodded. "I promise, I won't tell anyone. So, what's up?"

"I sent the book to be published last night," John said. "I finished it last night after everyone else had gone to sleep."

"John!" Jude exclaimed, his face lit up with excitement. "That's great! I'm so happy for you!"

John's face lit up, too. "Thank you!" he said excitedly. "But, I don't want to get anyone's hopes up yet. HarperCollins may be one of the biggest publishing companies in the world, but they don't just take anyone."

Jude leapt up from his seat and ran around to hug John. "I'm so proud of you," he said as he pulled John into a hug.

"Thank you, Jude," John said, returning the hug. "That means a lot to me. But please, let's keep this under the rug until we hear something from them, OK?"

"OK," said Jude, returning to his seat just as Stef and Lena walked into the kitchen.

"Oh, John," Stef said. "You literally answer all of my prayers every morning when you have coffee prepared already."

Everyone laughed, John was laughing the hardest. "Anything for my dear aunt Stef," John said as Stef bent down and kissed him on the forehead.

"Um, excuse me!" exclaimed Lena, causing them all to laugh again.

"Oh, Lena, I'm sorry," John said. "Maybe if I offer to grade all the standardized tests Anchor Beach students take for you I'll get back into your good books?"

Lena chuckled as she pulled John into a hug. "Nonsense," she said. "Having you around is good enough for me. You bring so much light wherever you go — it's lovely. Plus, it's not where you come from that matters, it's where you belong. And you, John, belong here."

"Thanks," John said, blushing as the rest of the family piled into the kitchen, all looking tired. "Dang," he added. "I guess I should've made more coffee. You all look ridiculously tired."

"I think I've got a way to wake everyone up," Stef said. "Pancakes!"

The kids all cheered as they grabbed a mug of coffee, each muttering a word of thanks to John.

As Stef and Lena were making the pancakes, the house phone rang.

"Brandon, can you get that please, Love?" Stef called as she took the pot off the stove and started walking to the dining table.

Brandon answered the phone. His face was unreadable as he put the receiver on his shoulder to muffle what he said.

"Mom, it's someone from court, they need to talk to you," he said in a voice that suggested he was scared. Stef took the phone with him and he sat down. John patted Brandon on the arm for reassurance.

Stef talked on the phone for about thirty seconds before hanging up. "The jury is back with the verdict," she said. "They reached a decision yesterday, but wanted to wait until today to read it. We're due in court in three hours."

* * *

As the family took their seats, Benson, Amaro and Rollins approached them.

"How are you all doing?" Olivia asked softly.

"We're OK, thank you, Olivia," Stef said.

"How are you doing, Brandon?" asked Amaro.

"Surviving," Brandon said.

"You've made it this far," said Rollins. "Just one last step and everything will be over."

"We're here with you all, no matter what happens," Olivia said.

"Thank you all," Stef said as Mike joined them and sat down. "Thank you for all that you've done for our family."

"Of course," said Olivia as the judge walked into the courtroom and the bailiff called the court to order.

They all stood up as the judge took her spot on the bench. "Be seated," she said. As everyone sat down, the judge nodded to the bailiff, who opened a back door into the courtroom. The jury filed in, and they all sat down in the jury pool.

"Mr. Foreman," the judge said. "Has the jury reached a verdict on all counts?"

"We have, Your Honor," the foreman said standing up and handing a slip of paper to the bailiff, who walked with it to the judge. The judge glanced at the piece of paper, her expression unreadable.

"The Defendant will rise," the judge said. Dani and Wilson stood up, while Haden and Cabot did the same.

"On the charge of statutory rape with respects to William Lee, how does the jury find?"

"We find the defendant guilty," said the foreman.

"On the charge of statutory rape with respects to Nathaniel Potter, how does the jury find?"

"Guilty."

"On the charge of statutory rape with respects to Christopher Daniels, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"On the charge of statutory rape with respects to Joshua Lowry, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

"On the charge of statutory rape with respects to Brandon Foster, how do you find?"

"Guilty."

Hearing that, Brandon shuffled in his seat. John grabbed onto his hand for support. Brandon squeezed his hand in return and nodded at John as the judge asked about the next charge.

"On the charges of reckless endangerment, how do you find?"

"Guilty on all charges, Your Honor," said the foreman.

"And on the final set of charges, of unlawful exploitation of a minor, how do you find?"

"We find the Defendant," the foreman said, hesitating as he and Dani locked eyes, "Guilty."

Wilson and Dani's faces sank after hearing the final verdict. Cabot and Haden embraced like siblings, congratulating each other on their mutual victory.

"The State of California thanks the jury for its services, you are dismissed," the judge said. She turned to Dani and Wilson.

"Danielle Collins, you are hereby ordered to remain in remand, pending your sentencing, which will take place two weeks from today. Thank you, this court is adjourned," she said, banging her gavel for the final time during this trial.

The entire Adams Foster family stood up, embracing one another. Brandon, though, felt out of place, and started to walk away from them.

"Brandon?" Stef asked, the concern evident in her voice.

"I'll get him, Stef," said John, following Brandon, who led him out of the courtroom. John followed Brandon to an empty hallway, where Brandon had sat down, his hands buried in his face.

"Brandon?" John asked soothingly. "You OK?"

Brandon looked up as John sat down next to him. "Yeah," he said, wiping a tear away from his face. "I just didn't think the jury was going to find her guilty on all charges like that. I feel so relieved now."

John pulled Brandon into a hug. "I know," he said. "When Loomis was found guilty for what he did to me, it was the biggest relief ever, but I couldn't help sobbing, because I knew there was always a small chance things weren't go to work out. But they did, Brandon. And with this case, everything worked out."

Brandon nodded. "I guess I'm just being silly," he said.

"No, not at all," John said as they both stood up and hugged again. "You have every right to feel the way you do right now. It's confusing, the whole process. But I'm telling you now, Brandon, you've made it through the worst of it. You're gonna make it through the recovery."

Together, they walked back to the rest of the family, who were standing with Benson, Amaro and Rollins.

"Everything OK?" asked Lena.

"We're good," said John. "It just took a minute for the verdict to sink in."

Stef nodded, smiling. "Well, we can all put this behind us now. And this is definitely a cause for celebration, if that's the right word," she said, looking and sounding uncomfortable. Everyone snickered.

"Maybe not celebrate, but be together," Lena said.

"Together," Stef echoed. "Olivia," she said, turning to her. "Would you and your colleagues like to join us for dinner this evening? We'll have a cook out at our home. Mike can make some mean meat."

Olivia smiled at them. "We'd love to," she said. "We'll all be there, including David and Alex, if that's all right."

"The more the merrier!" Stef said.

"Can we bring anything?" Rollins asked.

"Whatever you'd like," said Lena. "If you could bring some desserts, and maybe some wine, that would be fabulous."

"We'll take care of it," said Olivia.

* * *

Jude and Connor sat on the couch with John, while the rest of the family was getting ready for the cookout.

"So, I hear somebody might be a published author soon," said Connor, grinning at John.

John shot a slightly angry look at Jude. "I thought you weren't telling anyone!" he said, with a grin, despite himself.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it! It's so exciting!" exclaimed Jude.

"I suppose I can forgive you," John said, lightly punching Jude on the arm. "But please tell me you didn't tell anyone else!"

"No, your highness, I didn't tell anyone else," Jude said with a mocking tone.

"You should tell everyone, John!" said Connor, who looked genuinely happy for him.

"Not until I hear something from the publisher," John said. "I don't want to get everyone's hopes up and then have everyone be let down by them rejecting it."

Connor nodded. "I get it," he said. "But it's still really exciting. I'm really happy for you!"

"Thanks, buddy," John said. "I'm so lucky to have the both of you in my life. I'm glad you two found each other."

* * *

Olivia and Nick stood together in the kitchen while everyone else was outside. They were pouring themselves a glass of wine to have before dinner was ready.

"We really miss you back home," Olivia said.

"And I miss all of you," said Nick. "I need to come back and visit sometime."

Olivia nodded. "I'd love that. Noah keeps asking, 'Where Nick?' whenever he comes into the squadroom with me. It's really cute."

Nick grinned. "I miss that little guy," he said. "He seems to be doing great. And so do you."

"I am," Olivia said, smiling. "Motherhood is everything I hoped it would be."

"And how about you and Haden?" Nick asked, as they walked out into the backyard to rejoin everyone else.

"Well, we know that we can't deny our feelings for one another, but we are both content with where we are right now."

"Long distance, huh? That's always fun."

Olivia pulled Nick into a one-armed hug. "Thanks, Nick," she said. "Thanks, partner."

"Sure," said Nick as they reached the table outside, where all of the Adams Foster family was sitting, except for Mike, who was grilling. Haden and Olivia held hands, while Cabot started chatting with Rollins and Amaro.

While everyone was chatting, the house phone rang again. Stef ran inside to retrieve it. She reappeared a few moments later and walked up to where John was sitting.

"John, it's for you," she said, handing the phone to him.

"Thanks," John said, standing up. "This is John," he said. "Hi! I didn't expect to hear from you all so soon!"

Everyone quieted down as they heard John talk on the phone.

"Who was it?" Lena asked.

"No idea," said Stef. "They just asked if they could talk to John."

"It is?" John said, sounding bewildered. "Oh my goodness, thank you so much for calling."

Stef and Lena exchanged a glance, unsure what to make of the mysterious phone call.

"Yes, I'll talk with my family, and I'll get back to you. You have my email address? Great! Thanks again for calling, I really appreciate it. Bye."

John hung the phone up and looked up at the rest of the family. He seemed at a loss for words.

"Is everything OK, Love?" Stef asked, sounding concerned.

"Er," John said, hesitating. "You all know how I've been working on my book?"

"Yes," said Lena. "Did something happen?"

"Well, last night, I sent it to HarperCollins after I finished it. That's who was on the phone," John said, pausing for a moment.

"John?" said Stef.

John's face lit up in a smile. "They're going to publish it!" he said excitedly.

Everyone started cheering for him. Stef and Lena pulled him into a hug as he started to cry from happiness.

"John! That's wonderful!" Lena exclaimed as she hugged him. "Congratulations!"

"Thank you!" John said, wiping a tear away from his face. "This was so unexpected. I just sent it to them last night."

"So, what did they say?" Jude asked, barely able to contain his own excitement.

"She said that when she got the manuscript in her email last night, she started reading and couldn't look away from her screen as she read it. She said she knew it would be a hit, and that they'll try to get it published as soon as possible!"

"That's great!" said Olivia, patting John on the back. "Congratulations to you, John."

"I think a toast is in order," Stef said, raising her glass. Everyone else followed suit, raising their glasses.

"To Brandon, who has survived what nobody should have to go through," Stef said.

"Brandon," everyone said, taking a sip of their drinks.

"And to John, congratulations on becoming a published author!"

"John," they all echoed, taking another sip.

"To family," said John, raising his own glass and looking around the table at everyone.

"Family."


End file.
